Big Brother
by LyricaBelachium
Summary: chap7- Buzzer wants Bumblebee Back, and she'll infiltrate even the ark if she has to!
1. distress signal

* * *

Hey! Sup? Yeah I know I haven't updated my other fanfictions in…a long time lets say, I'm stuck lol. And I needed to get this out of my system, so here it is!

I'm not sure how often I'll update(hopefully not too long) so I won't promise anything! I can however promise you that I have most of the plot thought out.

As for disclaimers: this is a FANFICTION site, do you I need to say anything else?!

Oh and if your new to this stuff you might want to check out the transformers dictionary by shoshana715 : .net/s/4774563/1/A_Transformers_Fanfic_Dictionary

Hopefully it'll help you.

As for grammar or spelling mistakes, please forgive me, English is not my native language and I have barely any time to recheck on my grammar. Just warn me if you see anything and I'll fix it! :D

* * *

**Optimus Prime**

It was about time, we knew the day would eventually come, yet we feared it for some reason.

I was anxious about sending my men back into space, back to search for our comrades in arms, our friends, and hopefully our future.

"Optimus, the shuttle is ready"

"Thank you Ironhide, I realise I'm doing a lot in sending just the two of you back up there but-"

"You don't really have a choice about that." Ironhide interrupted in his oh so familiar decisive tone. " Besides, Bee now has his human charge, and you need to stay for our alliance with the humans, Ratchet and I can take care of this."

" Still I wish there was a better way. Contact me as regularly as possible. If there is any sign of alert, any at all, you contact us right away."

"Affirmative Optimus. You take care of things on earth, and if you need us, just say the word" I watched him as he had a firm grip on my shoulder for support than left for the mini shuttle where Ratchet was waiting, I had already said my farewell to him, but he still looked quite apprehensive on leaving me behind, such was the fate of my two caretakers, Ratchet and Ironhide, the two mechs that basically took care of me and always gave me the moral support I needed when I was a youngling.

Normally we wouldn't devide when we were so few, especially in our current situation, but a few weeks ago we received a short transmission from not very far away, most likely an autobot that received my message.

We couldn't ignore a chance to bring back another autobot to our midst, and besides, who knew why that transmission wasn't a recording or didn't have any words? They simply gave us their signal, nothing more; it could be because this autobot was in trouble. If so we couldn't ignore its plea for help.

**Bumblebee**

It had been literally days since Ironhide and Ratchet departed, not that I was that surprised, our shuttle was improvised, and wasn't built with the best materials for a space journey either, it would require intensive attention and care while in space, and it couldn't go that fast, even if they did just go all the way over to Saturn.

But was I surprised when that evening I got a call from Optimus warning me we had to leave the planet.

A quick call to the government and they had everything prepared for me to leave my charge, Sam Witwicky under their protection, still, I couldn't help but feel bad on leaving him.

"Are you sure you'll be allright Sam?"

"Come on Bumblebee, what could possibly happen? I mean look at this place, I have the FBI _camping_ in my back yard. I don't think there'll be a problem here."

"But-"

"Go on! Scoot! Get the hell out of here you oversized bee! You have work to do, your other friends need you more than I do right now." He insisted with that big goofy grin that seemed to always assure me he'd be fine. I was reluctant to leave him, mainly because we feared the decepticons might try to get their revenge on him, since it was the young human who eventually brought Megatron to his demise.

Yet here I was, now driving in the highway, heading for the still under heavy construction base, we had found a nice place nearby, secluded from humans, not that we needed to make sure it was out of the way, the government wittingly made up a little white lie about radioactivity in the area, thus forbidding any humans to get near our base.

I didn't even get to come inside since Optimus was already outside waiting for me next to the second shuttle, unfortunately this one was a bit small, since it was an emergency only.

The good news was that because it WAS so small, and because it was an emergency shuttle, it could fly fast than the other one, the bad news was that Optimus was a little too big for it so it'd be crowded inside.

"Sir, are you sure we should be leaving earth unprotected?" I asked as soon as I transformed, I could clearly see his doubts in his optics, but really, what choice did we have?

"Ratchet sent a distress signal, he couldn't quite tell me what was going on, but it was enough to figure out he was taking care of someone and by the gunfire I could hear I'd say Ironhide was holding back an enemy. Ratchet wouldn't have asked for help unless he really needed it." Was my prime's answer as he gazed at the stars for a moment with a deep and thoughfull expression. "Come we must hurry"

I wasn't exactly a pilot or a flier, but I knew my way around a shuttle and could manage the controls well enough to send us out into space. Optimus had to remain sitting on the ground the whole way,

It didn't take as long as our comrades to get there, but it still took a full day and a half, and when we got there….well…lets just say that the deceptions were a little surprised to see Optimus come out of such a small shuttle. They fled, such seemed to be their reaction now that megatron was gone and starscream no where to be found.

The other Shuttle was in pretty bad shape, but it seemed like its defensive system had protected it quite well, and some holes in the area's earth indicated some bots had met the wrong end of Ironhide's plasma cannon.

And speaking of which…

"Optimus!Bumblebee! Its about time! Hurry up and get in! Before those fraggers get back." He said in what was clearly and exhausted tone, he had probably been fighting the decepticons all this time by himself. It was a good thing we decided to put this shuttle's defensive systems top priority.

"We've managed to hold them back so far, but I don't know for how much longer, Ratchet still needs a few more hours before we can leave this planet" he said leading the way through the shuttle over to the emergency room.

"Ironhide, calm down for a bit and tell me, what exactly happened." Optimus said in a serene tone, but this seemed to do nothing to my guardian, he was tense, every platting on his body looked ready for a surprise attack. I had grown under his care long enough to know him this well.

" See for yourself " he said stopping next to the emergency room window and pointing at it. Curiously my prime went ahead but stood still in front of the glass window. Not knowing exactly why he seemed so surprised my own curiosity was spiked and I approached as well, what I saw nearly made my spark drop out of its casing.

There in the medical berth Ratchet was working on a small mechanical body, this very sight made my circuits sizzle! Right in front of us we were seeing what was apparently a sparkling, the equivalent to a very young child or a baby for humans, and a most precious thing for cybertronians. To me, it probably meant more than to any of the others. To me it meant, I was no longer the last and youngest of our kind.

**Ironhide**

"Ironhide….but…how…?" Optimus managed to ask me in his bewilderment, I merely smirked, though it quickly faded as I turned to watch the sparkling again.

"We found'er runnin' away from the decepticons when we got here. She was too afraid to trust us, so she ran from our help and from those fraggers. Eventually they managed to take a hit on her side, Ratchet's been trying to fix her since then, as far as we know theres three decepticons around here. Blackout, Thundercracker and Scorponok. " I informed keeping mind to any warning sounds that could come from the outside.

"Her?" Bumblebee repeated looking even more shocked than Optimus was, poor bot, he barely got to meet any femmes during his life.

"Yes, her, she's a femme. We were just as surprised when Ratchet found out by examining her protoform." Usually in protoforms cybertronians were very hard to distinguish and it took a medic's skills to be able to notice the subtle hints to notice. " He says he'll just fix what's necessary and then we'll move back, apparently she's reaching the age for her first upgrade so there's really no motive to fix her armour too much. Also, there's something else you might find of interest Optimus" I said keeping my optics on Ratchet as he did his miracles.

"I honestly don't know how else you can surprise me today Ironhide" he said in a tone that indicated he was struggling to find his voice processor back online. I raised an optic ridge at him wondering how he'd take the news.

"We received a transmission, it's still a bit far away but we managed to contact."  
There was a long silence; I didn't know who looked more surprised, Optimus or Bumblebee. They both stared back at me as if I had just been painted pink.

"I take back what I said" Optimus said looking back to the window. "Did you manage to find out who they were?"  
"Yes…But your not going to be entirely pleased…its going to be a security nightmare for you."

"Who could be coming that could cause so much trouble?" Bumblebee asked, although he seemed to have his bets on a certain pair of devils everyone knew.

I sighed rubbing my nose bridge platting ready to give Optimus the big blow.  
"Everyone"

**Ratchet**

I was momentarily distracted from my delicate work when I first heard Bumblebee's yelp of surprise.

"WHAT?!" I looked up to see both him and Optimus staring at Ironhide who looked to be enjoying himself by shocking the two. I quickly turned back to my work, I had no idea what Ironhide was telling them, other than perhaps the femme that was surviving by my hands. But I knew the old bot as if he were my own brother, when I had asked him what he was stressing so much about he simply told me to just worry on the sparkling and that he'd handle it, no need to get my processor worried over other subjects. Well a lot of good that did to me, now I was wondering what he was hiding from me. Still I knew he did it for me to concentrate on saving this fragile life. I was lucky, so incredibly lucky. It was a very frail spark, it didn't seem to have that much of a will to fight nor to survive, plus it was tired. I could guess this sparkling had been running away for some time considering she had some injuries with a few days of existence. How she survived? I had absolutely no idea, I didn't even guess how she got into this planet, Ironhide made sure the sensors didn't pick any other cybertronian in it. I had however a good guess. We had found attachable jet thrusters in the field right before we had found her. We could deduce she had managed to run away from the deceptions with it and crash-landed in this planet, the lack of paint and the signs of overheating were the proof of that.

Finally, double checking my data pads I concluded my work was done for now, I left the alarms ready to warn me when the young one would wake up and left the room for some well deserved recharge, yet as I was about to leave I couldn't help but glance back one more time and wonder, what was a sparkling, of all beings, doing way out here all by itself?

* * *

So er… how'd'ya like it?lol its my first TF fanfiction, so please be cool about it :D

Also, if your interested, I'd like suggestions for our brave lil femme over there! Since she'll be waking up in the next chapter!


	2. New caretaker

Hey there people!Welcome to the second chapter of my lil fanfic!Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, it was small on purpose so this one is a little longer now.

Again I apologize for any possible grammar or spelling mistakes, I am not perfect, far from it in fact.

oh and the italics go for flashbacks

* * *

**Optimus Prime**

I couldn't believe it, had I not heard it from Ironhide himself I would have hit the slagger for saying such lies, yet, here we were, back on earth, with a sparkling still in deep recharge at the med bay on Ratchet's orders, and preparing.

Right now it was the preparing part that worried me the most, I was still having a hard time accepting the idea that Ironhide managed to contact the Ark, most of our fellow autobots apparently managed to run away inside it, this was, of course, excellent news, but also a security nightmare! It had been very hard to explain such a situation to Secretary Keller without making this seem like an invasion, that and the fact that we were sill miles away from having our base fully operational for so many mechs.

The humans had offered help but quite honestly? We couldn't accept it, besides size disadvantage it would be far too slow, they wouldn't know what to do and we would be constantly worrying if we were going to step on them.

The only humans we allowed nearby were the witwicky family, who, upon seeing Bumblebee's worry for Sam while he was absent suggested to camp nearby, not that they were really complaining, Sam seemed quite eager to see the ark coming down from the skies in its former glory, apparently Bumblebee had already told him a lot about it, then again it wouldn't surprise me, that was practically his home as a child, it was where we raised him when we found him.

I could still remember that day clearly…

_searching all around for any possible survivors in the youth sectors, any at all. _

_To my disappointment it had seemed like every single femme, mech, youngling or sparkling ended their lives there._

_I was about to head back to the ship when a streak of colour cought the corner of my optic. I was sure I had seen it, I didn't hesitate to pretend I didn't._

_Overlooking the rumble once more I pretended to sigh and sat down on the remains of a wall. Again I saw that movement, something yellow had moved not too far away._

_It was heading for me, still I pretended I didn't see him, I knew when to wait for the right moment._

_As soon as I saw the next movement surprisingly close to me I turned around, my weapons out to aim at my attacker, only I found no one in the spot. Immediately I panicked thinking I had been tricked and turned around to try and spot him. I didn't have to look far because I heard a small little gasp coming from the ground and what I saw nearly made me jump back in surprise and fall on my aft._

_A tiny yellow sparkling, well as yellow as it could still be that is, the painted had almost all been either melted or peeled off, presuming it survived a fire._

_I stared for a while blinking my optics at him as he hid in a hole under the wall piece I had been sitting on. Slowly I relaxed, what was I expecting anyway? This HAD been a youth sector…this was exactly what I had been looking for! But the sneaky little bot had managed to surprise me that time. I crouched down to at least try to look less intimidating though it seemed to do no good for the young sparkling wouldn't come out of hiding._

"_Its all right little one, I won't harm you, everything will be all right now." I said holding out my hand, beckoning for him to come. He looked at me with weary optics and then at my hand, as if he was deciding whether or not I was trustworthy._

_Slowly it peered out of its hiding, its small little head looking up at me in alarm, no doubt he still wouldn't fully trust me, but at least he knew I was going to do him any immediate harm._

_I was surprised when he even dared to touch the tip of my fingers, honestly I didn't think the hand trick would work, but this little mech…well…he was clearly a fearless little soldier, he would have given a very good spy I could already see that far._

"_Is anyone else with you?" I asked, hopeful there would be someone, anyone._

_The little sparkling looked up at me flinching away at the sound of my voice, but didn't run away at least, it stared as if he was trying to process what I was saying, apparently he was till very young, heck that explained his size at least, he was smaller than the ordinary mech or femme sparkling. After a few seconds his optics brightened as if he understood the meaning of my words, but as quickly as it came they dimmed and he looked back at the remains of the youth sector. I knew my answer._

"_That's quite all right, come along; I'll take you somewhere safe." He seemed to hesitate, but then, slowly came over to my hand. As soon as he climbed on I felt a sharp twinge of pain in my spark, so incredibly clear, accurate, desperate, it was almost as if I had just felt the youngling's spark itself. I raised back to my full height refraining a chuckle when the small one let out a chirp of surprise and fear. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall down. Now, I believe a certain med bot would just love to meet you little one." He held on tightly to my digit as I started walking away, never looking back at the destruction we were leaving._

And indeed I was right; Bumblebee had become a brave young spy and soldier, an incredible trustworthy one at that. I knew I could count on the youngling for even more than he could handle.

My thoughts however were interrupted by the com link coming on and Ratchet's voice nearly piercing through my audio receptors.

"_Prime!The sparkling is waking up, but she's having a sort of panic attack, I need help over here!"_ his distressed voice said to me.

Now that was an odd thing, usually Ratchet managed to strap down any bot that gave him a hard time at the med bay and never really needed help for it, not even with the twins.

"_I'm on my way Ratchet, whats happening over there?"_ I asked as I heard a loud crash through the com link.

"_The __darn little thing is going on the fritz! Primus she's fast! I can't get a hold of her! She's too small so I'm afraid to hurt her! Bring Bumblebee with you! At this rate his the only one able to catch the femme."_

Following his advice I signalled Bumblebee to follow me, and without questioning he left his share of the construction work and followed me, when we got to the med bay it was a surprise to see it almost turned upside down.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" came Ratchet's desperate voice. We barely had any time to react as a small bolt of wires came running towards us passing right between my feet and over to the door. Unfortunately for the little thing, she was only the second fastest thing on the base. Bumblebee who stood right behind me caught her by the scruff bar just as she was about to make her exit.

The little thing was indeed going on the fritz as Ratch oh-so-politely put it, she began to kick toss and turn on her hold trying to get free and probably cursing in her sparkling language which consisted in chirps and whistles. Bumblebee raised her put to optic level to see the little thing better only to have her attempting to kick up with her tiny legs at his hand.

"Fierce little one isn't she?" Ratchet said as he neared and closed the med bay doors. "I haven't had such a cranky little one since Bumblebee was brought here the first time."

"Was I really this cranky?" he asked a bit doubtful, still staring at the struggling little one in his hold.

"Just as much" I told him agreeing with Ratchet

"Hope she won't be as much of a trouble as you though." Ratchet said heading over to retrieve the little one, but just as he did so she stopped her struggling and stared back at him in a death glare, something Ratchet was only used to getting when he was being a bit too rude with a femme. He stopped to wait for a reaction, but it seemed none other was coming.

"Aw come on little one, Ratchet won't do you any harm!" Bumblebee cooed, turning her around so she could face him. She seemed to shrink into a ball at his cooing tone. "That's a whole lot better! See? You don't like being cranky do you?" Her wide young optics stared at him for a while before darting over to me, then Ratchet, then back to Bumblebee as if evaluating our trust. Definitely a femme, one of the few ways I knew how to distinguish that from mechs when they were so young: Femmes tended to be more cunning.

"Now, if you don't want to get hurt, you better let Ratchet have a look at you, trust me, he's not one you want to go up against when it comes to check-ups." She stared back at him with a look that clearly said "is that a threat?!" to which I chuckled, gaining her full attention for the first time, before she only seemed to look at me because I was present and because of my size.

"He does have a point there; Ratchet can be a mean old mech if you don't let him treat you." I said to assure her.

"Will you two stop it?" the said medic bot snapped at us. "I'm not _that_ bad!"

"Oh yes you are!" Bumblebee retorted with a snort. He had managed to put the sparkling down on his palm and surprisingly she didn't seem to want to run away, he however looked somewhat troubled, it was clear he was doing his best to assure the young one, but the truth was, this was the first sparkling he ever saw.

"Just keep her still like that, I just needed to do a quick scan anyway" he said as one of his optics zoomed in to scan the small form.

"She's trying not to shake too much" Bumblebee informed, keeping his optics on his palm as she stared up at Ratchet defiantly.

"How can you tell?" the old med bot asked not moving his scanners away from the small form, everything seemed all right apart form the fast spark rate she had at the moment, but that was to be expected since she was frightened.

The young yellow autobot seemed to ponder on this for a while, always staring at the back of the head of the little femme.

"I just can" he said simply thinking on the matter a bit better.

I raised an optic ridge at him, such things were always suspicious, I could feel the confusion in him quite clearly.

"Well everything seems just fine for now, other than the fear she's experiencing I don't have much to say." Ratchet informed moving away.

"Where's mother?" the small soft and tiny voice took us by surprise, we weren't expecting her to speak so soon. She looked around fearfully as if she finally trusted us enough to divert her attention elsewhere.

"Beg your pardon?" Ratchet asked turning around to look at her; he seemed just as surprised as we were.

"Mother!" she repeated indignantly, her faceplates scrunching into what was starting to look like an incoming tantrum. Sensing the immediate danger I approached Bumblebee holding out my hand. He let her slide off his although she looked quite reluctant to do so.

None the less she landed on my own palm and I raised her enough to meet my optics.

"Your creator?" I asked as calmly as I could, the news of a surviving femme were…nearly drastic…but then again, it was logical, how else would this sparkling had come to life? The allspark was literally gone. I was surprised to feel her increasing sadness and distress as she nodded, her mouth trembling as she was threatening to start crying. Her optics however were fixed on a spot in my hand, apparently intimidated.

"I'm sorry little one, we didn't find any spark signatures back where we found you, so I don't know where your ah….mother is. But I assure you we will do anything in our power to help you find her, is that allright?"

Small hiccups were my answer as her form started to tremble.

"Here we go…" Ratchet said turning off his audio receptors, and sure enough, not a second later a piercing screech nearly blasted my own as the little sparkling started to cry uncontrollably.

We quickly followed Ratchet's example turning off our own, I tried to calm the little one, rubbing a digit on her small helm between her two small antennae and then rubbing the back of her neck, this had an almost immediate soothing effect as her cries died down to small whimpers.

"Primus! That nearly tore my spark in half!" Bumblebee exclaimed as we turned our audio processors back on. Indeed it had been quite the spark wrenching experience, much like when Bumblebee was younger and would wake up screaming from nightmares he had from the youth sector, thankfully he could never quite remember them, he just remembered the fear he had. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the little one and cradled her against my chassis, where my spark could be heard if one paid close attention to it. This for some reason had always soothed the yellow bot next to me, and I was relieved to see it was doing the same for the young femme as she latched onto me as if her life depended on it. Slowly her optics went back offline as she fell into recharge and we sighed in relief, sparkling tantrums were always a nightmare.

"Well, you always did have talent in that area Optimus, ever considered getting your own?" Ratchet said with a dirty smirk on his face.

The result was a smack in the back of his head. " Don't say such things with a youngling present Ratchet…sometimes I wonder_ how _you managed to raise _me._"

" Look at yourself and you'll see the answer" he said backing away before I could smack him again.

"Ah-ah! No violence in front of the sparkling either you lugnut. Now get out of my medbay! I need to clean this pace up after what she did." He said with a snort looking at the utter mess that lay waiting for him. "And take the sparkling with you, I don't want her to make another mess when she wakes up again."

This was the first time it came to me, where the hell were we supposed to keep the sparkling? We didn't have the base set up yet, the med bay was one of the first rooms we finished due to obvious priorities, we didn't exactly need our rooms yet as we could recharge in our alternate modes, but a sparkling couldn't transform yet, and it was a dire priority to protect it, if the deceptions were to ever find out about the little one...I dare not think of it, how could I have been so thoughtless? Where was Prowl when I needed him? Or even Jazz? My spark sank as I remembered my second in command who past away only a few months ago…still this was something I needed to sort out as fast as possible, this wasn't anything like raising Bumblebee. Raising another mech would be a challenge, raising a femme was a far cry from that, they were even more precious since we hardly knew any were left, so far we knew two of them were alive, my own sparkmate and Ironhide's. We knew through our bond they were still alive, though they had to be very far away for I could not sense her near whenever I tried to reach out to her.

"Sir?" Bumblebee's voice interrupted my thoughts; I drifted my gaze over to his expectant and worried optics. He still looked so much of a youngling to me, yet he was just about to step out of that phase…a few more human years and that'd be it.

"What is it Bumblebee?" I asked rubbing the bridge of my nose to clear my thoughts.

"I was asking where you were going to leave her. Shouldn't she stay with Ratchet in here?"he asked looking back at the med bay a bit uncertain with his own thoughts.

"No, leaving her there is just as dangerous as leaving her in a decepticon base, not only would our old friend fritz but the entire place is full of tools she could get herself hurt with."

Bumblebee frowned "I didn't think of that sir, sorry."

"Its quite allright, although I'm afraid I also don't really have an answer for your question either. We still have to finish building the priority structures for the base, but this young one is also as important…" then it hit me, I inwardly smirked at the thought, oh yes it was time for a little payback for all those years of mild suffering.

"I believe I might have come to a conclusion" I said, delaying the news so as to enjoy the moment, but it didn't seem like I needed to say much more, since he turned to me quite slowly with optics wide.

"Sir! You can't be serious!" Carefully I managed to detach the little femme's delicate hands from my chassis and handed her over to the small mech who accepted her with so much care it seemed like he was afraid she would dismantle.

"You are to be in charge of her from now on Bumblebee, at the very least until we have the base fully operational or until the Ark arrives."

"But I don't know anything about sparkling care!" he protested a bit too childishly.

"Just ask Ratchet for some files on it later, I have full confidence that you'll take good care of her, but if you happen to have any problems or any serious questions just ask." I said as I left him behind with a bewildered look on his face.

**Bumblebee**

I couldn't believe my commander just left me there with the sparkling in my arms, how was I of all mechs supposed to take care of her?! I knew nothing of sparklings, even less of femmes for that matter. She was just as small as Frenzy was for now, and by the looks of it was still very young, probably didn't even have her first upgrade yet since she only had her protoform and absolutely no paintjob, not that there would be much place to accurately paint anyway.

However I had to admit I was curious about her, as she clung onto my own chassis like she had done to Optimus before, only I felt her fear still nearby, Primus I had been nearly thrown out of the sky when she started crying a few minutes ago, my spark could feel every ounce of pain and distress in her own spark, I don't know if this is normal, normally this only happens between sparkmates, and usually I only felt this way when Optimus had very strong feelings which he rarely showed. So I usually thought that it was just because I was seeing him that way on the outside that I felt the same on the inside, but then why this little femme? I looked down to her face as her optics were still closed and sighed.

"Might as well find a good place for you to rest…I don't want to create a bad habit here, I'm not going to carry you everywhere I go." Just as I said this I couldn't help but smile when she snuggled closer to my spark. "Lets go see the Witwickys maybe their own young aren't so different from our own and they can give me some tips…"

I wasn't disappointed when I got there to see the humans having a good time with what they called a barbeque, I was still trying to find out what was so entertaining about it.

"Bee! Glad to see you again!" I was surprised by that voice as Mikaela came out from the trailer with a grin all over her face.

"Its nice to see you too Mikaela" I said crouching down to be at her eye level." When did you get here?"

"Oh, Ironhide went to pick me up along with the Lennox family, apparently they were attacked while Ironhide was away, I thought you knew that?"

I sighed in a bit of disappointment, as usual they kept these sorts of things away from me until I found out, and they probably didn't want me to worry even more about Sam.

Mikaela seemed to understand and didn't question me any more; her eyes though caught the sparkling in my hands.

"Hey what's that?" a bit of fear came to her eyes as she probably remembered Frenzy when he and Barricade attacked on our first face to face meeting.

"Ah…don't worry, this…is what we went to Saturn for." I said straightening up a bit so she could see the femme a bit better. "She's a sparkling"

" A…what-now?" she asked confused still unsure about the little thing.

"Sparkling, I guess it would be the equivalent to a baby or a very young child in your terms."

"You guys…can…you know….?" I tilted my head not fully understanding what she was getting at " Never mind….so how did she end up all the way in Saturn? Was anyone with her?"

"Um….no….and I would refrain myself from mentioning that around her" I said as I felt the little one shift in my arms. " Last time she wouldn't stop crying until Optimus managed to soothe her, nearly blew our audio receptors off." She nodded in understanding.

"So then, what are you doing with her?" I could only sigh even deeper as I felt a bit of desperation sinking in.

"I have no idea how to take care of her, I came to get some tips from you guys, hopefully taking care of her won't be as different as taking care of a young human."

"Well….I don't know about that…if she were human the first thing I'd tell you was to be a little more careful with bringing her outside, since babies tend to be very fragile to their environment." she said hesitating to get near.

"Its all right, she can't harm you, at least I don't think she can, and besides, she's in recharge."

"Why didn't you leave her in the med bay?"

"She messed up the place, so Ratchet doesn't want her there, not that I blame him, she could get hurt there."

"So… you have no where she can stay yet?" I could only sigh yet again as my response.

"geez bee, your already sounding like a frantic mother" she said with a big grin.

It took me a few seconds until I could fully comprehend what she said, but before I could argue back she interrupted me with a gesture of a hand.

"Don't worry, I'll help you, and Sam can help out too, not much to do here anyway…"

"I _love_ you" I said out of my full gratitude, she snorted waving me off again and chuckled.

"Leave that to Sam."

I observed as she gathered up the Witwickys and explained the situation to them, I chuckled when I saw Sam yelp of surprised when Mikaela apparently explained to him that we could in fact have sparklings, though I didn't quite see where the surprise in that was.

Right after that he came over to me and asked when the hell did I become a father, I couldn't help but laugh heartedly at him nearly waking up the sparkling, but thankfully that didn't happen.

They went straight to work, pausing only when Ron said the food was ready so they could eat, apparently they had been extra cautious and brought enough supplies which they said I could use to let her sleep in my alt form when I myself needed recharge, other than that they had managed a good spot for her to sleep at outside, it was originally for Mojo so now the two had to share it, it was basically a pile of pillows and the young one seemed quite satisfied with the place.

"So…what's your daughter's name?" I stared back at Sam, he was still playing that joke on me.

"I don't know, she didn't get to tell us, and she is not my daughter Sam."

"Whatever you say big guy" he said with a sly smirk, to which I could only roll my optics. " You can rest if you want you know? We'll keep an eye out, if we really have to leave we'll wake you up."

"I appreciate that…its been a long day…"I said sitting back against a pine tree nearly my size and looked back at the recharging sparkling before I myself went into deep recharge.

**Sparkling**

It was with great reluctance that I woke up again, turning on my audio receptors before my optics so as to know if any danger was nearby, it was something I learned to do in my short time running away. My optic lids closed as I felt a tightness in my spark when I thought of that, where was my mother? Where was I? Who had those mechs been? Was I safe? These and many other questions went through my processor as I finally gained the courage to open my optics. It was a strange place, I was laying on something fluffy that had a strange scent, I looked to the side and nearly screamed when I saw the strangest creature right next to me, the result was a small "eep!" and myself falling backwards on my aft and out of the pillows. The creature started doing a strange sound, wagging its tail at me, I backed away and looked for a place to go, but it was very dark and the only place I could see light at was surrounded by miniature and strange furniture, well to me it was still big but to my kind it was small.

I saw figures near the fire and they turned to me as the creature behind me was still making a lot of noise. My spark raced and I attempted to run away into the dark just as a large hand blocked my way. I screeched in panic as it picked me up from the ground but calmed down once I felt it was trying to hold me with care, and not roughly like the decepticons had before.

"Its okay little one, no one is going to harm you, their friends." Came a soothing voice behind me, probably the owner of these hands. I couldn't help but tremble in fear and whimper, flashbacks of my escape still fresh on my mind. A large digit rubbed circles on my back relaxing me, even though I didn't want to. I dare to look back and saw it was the same mech that had held me by the scruff bar right when I was about to escape that med bay. He smiled at me, but that did little to soothe my suspicion. Down there on the ground were four strange figures, I couldn't see them very clearly because of the dark, the small creature was in one's arms still making that noise.

"W-what is that?" I asked, struggling with the first word, it had been some time since I spoke and I was still downloading my vocabulary files. I had no idea these creatures didn't understand my language either.

" That….thats Mojo, he is a pet, a dog if you will, and these four are called humans, their a bit primitive but they can manage to communicate pretty well, they just lack some experience and history." He said to me with a chuckle, it was clear he had full confidence with these creatures. Yet to me, they were still a menace, I knew nothing of them, and I probably had less history than them, right? "Don't worry, they mean no harm to you, in fact, they even tried to help, they settled up that place for you to recharge in, since we have no base at the moment." He told me. The humans asked something to him, and he replied in the same language, then they left off back to their own business.

"What did they say?" I asked eyeing them curiously, they weren't as big as most mech, and their structure didn't look that resistant, so it should be safe…

"They asked if everything was all right, they were worried." He slowly set me back down on the ground, something usually cybertronians didn't do to me, they tended to carry me everywhere, even though I disliked such a thing. "I don't believe we've met accordingly yet, my designation is Bumblebee." He said with a tender smile, somehow I couldn't help but smile back, as if his gentle and warm personality was making me happy in return.

"Buzzer" I replied back in return, he snorted in response looking up at the sky for lack of a better thing to do, this had to be the strangest care taker yet, he wasn't as careful as the others.

"I can only guess why….you have one mighty vocal processor." He tapped my head playfully to which I could only giggle in response; I couldn't help but trust him already.

"Mother always did say I was very vocal" but as I said this I felt my sadness again and felt myself tremble slightly.

"I'm sorry" he quickly said, almost as if he was feeling responsible for things. "Don't worry, Optimus will take care of things, we'll find out what happened."

"Optimus?" I asked recognizing the name, he himself seemed surprised at my reaction. "Optimus Prime you mean? He's here?" He slowly nodded looking as if he was trying to read my thoughts " Mother said we were heading to meet him."

"Your mother? You got Optimus's message?" There was no other explanation of course.

"Yes…mother and the others…they were really happy when we got the message. But as we came here…" I trembled again remembering what happened.

"Sh…there… you don't have to say anything if your not ready to okay?" though he seemed thoughtful on what I said.

"Was your mother on the Ark?"

I shook my head slowly, I had heard of that ship, but only in grown up conversations that I barely understood. He seemed a bit disappointed by this.

"Well maybe your mother managed to find the Ark, if so there's a slim chance she might be heading out way."

"Really?" I asked hope filling up inside me, he didn't seem that convinced himself but nodded anyway.

"Hope is the last to die" he told me caressing my antennae, funny how so many cybertronians seemed to like to do that to me, it was kind of ticklish so I giggled surprising him.

"Look…"he said a bit more seriously this time. " I can't promise much, I'm still a youngling so I know very little, especially when it comes to taking care of you, but fom today on you're my charge, at least until the ark comes, so I promise to do my best okay?"

"You mean you're my new caretaker?" I asked looking up at him innocently sitting down on a small rock, it was funny how we were so different in size comparison, though he was right, he did look quite young.

"For now at least. I need you to always stay near okay? We don't have our new base up yet so its not really safe out here and the deceptions might attack." I shuddered at the word and crawled over to his lap, he was a bit tense but I managed to crawl up just find so that I could sit on his lap.

"I didn't mean that close…you can move on your own" he chuckled a bit.

"I know...where are we exactly?"

"Earth, we're sort of making this our new home planet…for lack of a better option…"

I looked around weary of my new surroundings, I couldn't see very well, and I still didn't have night vision, so I really didn't want to stay away from the only thing protecting me around here.

"Its weird."

"It only looks that way now, wait till morning. It's a very nice planet actually."

"How nice?" I asked curiously as he laughed heartedly, I could feel the content in his spark, I only felt this around mother, how I missed her spark…

"You'll see little buzzer. For now just go back to recharge.." he said stretching his arms a bit and leaning back against the tree once more, ready to go to recharge himself.

I tried to get comfortable in his lap but it was incredibly hard, so I climbed up to my second most favourite place: the shoulders where I could sleep calmly.

* * *

Well, hope this was entertaining, right now I'm writing the second chapter so it should be up soon enough.

Again if you would like to get clarified on anything that involves transformers vocabulary I posted a link to a dictionary in the first chapter. So there should be no problems with that. R&R


	3. News from the femme ship

Sorry for the delay, I was a bit busy with school lately and I wanted to enjoy my holidays after that, its been a long time since I could, anyway here we go!

* * *

That morning when I woke up I was still on his shoulder right under his audio receptor, I looked around lazily, the sun had risen and I could now see the area a bit more clearly, to the normal human this place wouldn't seem such a great view or anything spectacular, but to a very young being who had so far only seen planets with rock, rock and more rock, this was amazing, beyond amazing even.

Carefully I climbed back down to the soft and fresh earth and realized the ground was covered with these…what were they?I crouched down to look better at it and pulled one of the spiky green tissue looking things coming out of the ground, it came off with ease.

"Strange" I said raising it up to my eyes to examine it better it seemed to be some kind of organic life form. "hope I didn't kill it…"

I put it back down and looked up to my surroundings; I suppose the miniature furniture belonged to those creatures the day before, apart from that I went to check the tall tower like organics like the one Bumblebee was sitting against. I ended up discovering that more kinds of organic life forms actually lived inside and on the tall ones. I lost track of time and wondered around climbing up and down the tall beings and getting a better look at the view. I climbed one of the tallest and managed to see the still under construction autobot base, it was being built against a large mountain, over one of the sides I had never actually been on a fixed base, but I had however lived on a ship, meaning there wasn't much of a difference except that the ship could travel and the base couldn't. Suddenly I heard the sound I was so used to hearing whenever a bot got startled, the earth shook and I already knew Bumblebee had stood up in surprise and fallen back to the ground by tripping on something, such a reaction seemed to be common among the adults when I got out of optic range. I looked back down, barely above his head.

"Buzzer!" he called apparently panicking already, what was the big deal anyway?

"I'm over here" he looked back only to be face to face with me, I grinned sheepishly in an apologizing manner. "I was trying to see the view"

A large sigh escaped his systems.

"Don't do that! I got worried! I told you to stay near me"

"But I am near you"

"Where I can see you little missy, don't get smart with me, I know that game." I smiled as innocently as I could. He didn't buy it, he glared at me making me feel slightly guilty.

"Sorry…" I barely managed to say climbing over to his waiting hand.

"Just don't get out of my optic range, I can't protect you if I don't know where you are." He said letting me sit down on his shoulder.

"But this world looks so exciting! I just had to see it for myself!"

"Sounds like you can't help being curious, come on, we're going to check on the others to see how things are going." He said heading over to a path between the trees where he could walk with some freedom, note on the some, he occasionally had to avoid a branch or two.

"when you say _the others _do you mean the really BIG mech and the medical bot?"

"That really BIG mech" he repeated with some amusement in his voice " is Optimus, the medical bot is called Ratchet." I nodded remembering they said before that that was indeed the medic's name. "And then theres Ironhide"

"Eh? His here too?" I asked curiously, making him nearly trip resulting in my hands gripping his neck tightly so as not to fall.

"You _know _Ironhide?" bewilderment was all over his face we stared at each other, I shifted a bit in my place not liking the fact that I was surprising the bot so many times.

"Well…not exactly…I heard of him…one of my caretakers said she was his sparkmate…really crazy femme if you ask me, but she was a lot of fun to play with most of the time." Bumblebee blinked once, then twice.

"That must have been Chromia" I nodded in excitement pleased to see we had something in common knowledge. "I heard about her, never got to meet her though… apparently not the type of femme you want to mess with."

"Who would mess with a trigger-happy femme anyways?" I asked with a small giggle.

"Right…your absolutely right, still I'm sure Ironhide will love the news…"

"Well…I guess…but I don't know what happened…I…" I tried to find the right words.

"Leave it for later when we're with the others we don't want to have you repeating the story twice now do we? And any information you might have could be crucial to bringing your mother back." I nodded as the base came into view, sure enough Optimus was the first one I could spot, the mech didn't exactly camouflage either…having such a large body, not to mention his paintjob. A smaller -though not too small- black and hulky mech was helping him lift a metallic platting. Almost immediately I knew _why_ this was Chromia's sparkmate, if two monstrous looking cannons in the arms didn't say much, then his hulky body and hardened expression would be your second answer.

"Optimus sir, Ironhide, is there anything I can help you with?" Bumblebee asked when we were close enough, on instinct I half hid behind his head.

They turned to look at us and put down the platting to greet the young soldier.

"Bumblebee, I thought I put you in charge of the sparkling, but where is- Ah…there you are little one" Optimus said when Bumblebee pointed to the back of his head. I timidly looked up at the gigantic mech and waved slightly.

"Hi…"

" She woke up then?" Came Ironhide's rough voice, of course this didn't disappoint me, it was exactly what I was expecting of Chromia's choice.

"You must be Ironhide" I commented looking at bee for some sort of confirmation, he merely nodded slightly.

"She knows me?" he asked looking a bit surprised, Optimus seemed just as surprised.

" Apparently she came on a spaceship other than the Ark, she says Chromia was one of her caretakers and heard about you." Bumblebee explained sparing me from the weapons specialist's intense gaze.

"That could have been Elita's ship" Optimus spoke almost to himself as if he was talking out loud. I looked up at the sound of that name.

"Yes, it was" I confirmed excitedly nearly falling off from my place in bumblebee's shoulder. A large smile seemed to widen on both mech's faces, so wide it would probably crack their faceplates.

"They were heading our way sir, but apparently the decepticons intercepted the ship, that's as much as she managed to tell me" Bumblebee informed looking back at me, I looked away back to the ground feeling a bit guilty for not telling them the whole story yet, but I had been tired, and scared, I didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Ironhide, go communicate with the Ark, inform them of what we know until now, they might find Elita's ship and be able to help, meanwhile I think I should be having a little chat with our young one."

I gulped hoping it wasn't anything too serious; they seemed awfully interested in knowing the details, I just didn't feel ready to talk about it.

"Sir" Bumblebee said before Prime could begin with his questioning. " If you don't mind, I promised the little one that if she is not ready to tell us something then she can take her time, she's still a little scared." I silently thanked Bumblebee for that one for I did not have the courage to express myself in that way, much less to the prime himself. He simply nodded apparently in understanding and led us away through a half built hallway, I observed with care memorizing the path in my processor while paying attention to Prime's figure ahead of us, I understood that the feeling of a leader didn't come only from his size and his structure, it was the way he moved, the way he reacted, it looked calm and collected now, but I could bet anything that if he were out on battle he could easily let that go quite a bit, though he also didn't look like the type that lost his head in battle unless something really extreme happened.

We stepped into one of the few rooms that seemed just about finished, his office, of course it would be a top priority, considering they probably had alliances with the residents of this planet and that this was where most bots came to receive or deliver their mission reports. He sat down on a large metallic chair, obviously made for his own size and motioned for Bumblebee to sit in the other in front of us, he did as he was told and picked me up from the scruff bar, immediately I was going to rampage, I hated when they did that, but long before I could start such a skirmish he set me down on the table between the two.

I felt both pairs of optics on me, but preferred to look back at Bumblebee since I had more trust in him at the moment.

Optimus was thoughtful for a while, until he finally spoke.

"You can relax little one, like Bumblebee said, I will not force you to answer my questions if you do not wish to, however I must ask you to at least try, as the very lives of the mechs and femmes you left behind could be in danger." I nodded in understanding, slowly looking up at him feeling bumblebee nudging me on the back with a finger to give some encouragement.

"I-I'll try…" I couldn't help but feel intimidated, who the pit wouldn't? I mean just look at this guy! Bumblebee hardly reached half his size! And for me he was humongous.

"Very well then, I want you to start explaining how you ended up in Saturn as best you can" he said leaning forward.

" Saturn?"

"The planet we found you on" he clarified.

"Oh…I guess that's kind of a long story…"I said collecting my thoughts and thinking of the most appropriate way to explain them. " I suppose it started with your message sir…when we received it we were headed to meet you, everyone was very happy about it. But on our way here we were attacked, I didn't get to know much of the situation, mother and the others forced me to stay in the safe room" his optics lit up a bit brighter at that, I knew I had said something that he didn't expect, but didn't find anything that strange in my own phrase.

"This safe room, was it just for your own safety?" I noticed Bumblebee was also looking quite as eager as him and couldn't see what the big deal was yet.

"Well of course not, me and every other sparkling or youngling had to stay inside, for safety matters."

"Every other _sparkling or youngling?_" Bumblebee repeated with a bit of a croaked voice, for a moment I thought his vocal processor was going to dismantle.

"You mean there are other young ones?" Prime asked, and I looked back at him.

"Well yeah…we're not too many…"

"How many?" he said before I could finish.

" We're seven sparklings and four younglings, most of us were born after our fathers went to look for the allspark according to mother."

I gave them a little pause as they seemed to be having a bit of a hard time sinking this in.

"What happened in the safety room? Otherwise you should still be there" Bumblebee asked, noticing his commander didn't look quite himself at the moment and probably couldn't formulate the question.

"Well…I can't quite remember…there was an explosion that blasted the wall in the safety room, I was blown off and when I came to Jetfire was taking me to the launch gate."

"Jetfire?" this seemed to be bringing Optimus back to earth." He was with the femmes?" I nodded as his grin widened " He must have suffered a lot during all these cycles…" I couldn't help but laugh at that, yes I had seen him take more than enough beatings from femmes on his stay there, but it was his own fault since he seemed to be flirting with them most of the time.

"Well he took me to the launch gate, and I asked what was going on, but he just fragging wouldn't tell me!" Bumblebee hissed and patted my head with his finger to get my attention.

"Languege little missy"

"sorry…" I said sheepishly, optimus smiled fondly upon seeing that his soldier was taking good care of the sparkling already. " He gave me a pair of jet thrusters we used to train one of the youngling seekers and took off into space with me, when we left I saw that the ship was in roughly a bad shape, and there was another one next to ours. So I could guess what was happening. We weren't followed for a while so we thought we were safe, we landed on that planet so he could have a little break, that's when three new decepticon signals appeared on his sensors, he told me to hide and I did so, but by doing that I couldn't see what was happening to him. After that, one of the decepticons came after me, and I couldn't find Jetfire anywhere, that's when you showed up, at first I thought you were more decepticons…" I took in a large breath finally finishing my conversation, I had left out a few things, but I didn't think I had to be too detailed on my escape from the decepticons on Saturn.

"So you didn't send the distress signal?" Bumblebee asked with a bit of fear in his voice, but before I could answer Optimus did it for me.

"Jetfire probably sent it so someone could help our little friend here"

"Buzzer" I interrupted making sure he got my name. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Right, Buzzer, Jetfire knows his way around a battle even if he is against the odds, that and the fact that he is much faster than Blackout or Thundercracker, he could have easily ran away if he needed to."

"But what if his hurt?" I asked a bit fearfully, he had been trying to protect me for Primus sake!

" We'll keep a look out on our sensors, now there are a few more questions I need to ask you" I nodded feeling a bit more confident now since the worse was over. " I need you to tell me who was on the ship, and which one of them were the creators of the sparklings and younglings." I frowned a bit, I couldn't give him the entire information for I didn't know it myself.

"Well…I don't know everyone on the ship, and I'm not very good with names either…"

"Just try to" Bumblebee said giving me another nudge; he too seemed a bit excited with this idea.

"Well, for the creators, there's Chromia, Arcee and two other femmes I don't know, I don't really get along with their sparklings, all four younglings have unidentified creators and-"

"Wait, you mentioned four mothers for the sparklings, didn't you say you were seven in total?" Bumblebee asked looking a bit suspicious.

"Well yeah…there's Chromia's twins, Arcee's daughter and two other mechs from the other two femmes…" I realised I was missing someone.

"You forgot to count yourself in" Optimus said surprising the two of us.

"Oh er…right…me…and my mother of course." Silently I was wondering why I forgot myself, I must have looked quite stupid right now.

"Might I wonder who your mother is then young one?" I looked up at him as if he was stupid or something, wasn't that the most obvious thing in the world? Well for me it was.

"Elita One of course" There was a very_ very_ sudden pause, the entire room seemed to have frozen, Optimus stiffened and looked as if he was about to fritz, slowly I inched away, for some reason getting a mixture of feelings far too strong and far too confusing for me to understand.

"Um….I think its about time we go commander… I'll…just leave you to your thoughts…" Bumblebee said picking me up with more care than he had done so far and taking me away from the table, I could see the Prime was staring at the spot I had been on the table as if he had just been stabbed right trough the spark, the thought gave me chills.

"What happened?" I asked Bumblebee, but he seemed to be in his own train of thoughts as he led me out of the hall.

"Nothing for now, don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll explain it to you soon enough" I knew that was a lie, I could tell one from a mile away.

"No! Everyone keeps saying that! That's the main reason why I got in this mess in the first place! What's going on?! What did I say? Is he going to banish me or something?!" I asked fearfully, trying to climb over to his shoulder.

"Primus! No! Don't even suggest that! Optimus would never do that!" he nodded to Ironhide as he came running into the hall, supposedly to go meet with the Prime, Bumblebee had probably contacted him through the com link so that I couldn't hear it.

"Then why did he react like that? Why did we come out? He might have needed help!"

"Ironhide and Ratchet are the most appropriate ones right now to approach him"

"You didn't answer my first question" I insisted stubbornly.

"Look, I can't tell you right now, not without Prime's permission."

"But-"

"No buts. Just wait until I can tell you."

"But I'll be too curious all the time!"

"Tell you what, if I take you to see a bit more of the human world will you wait?" the suggestion was tempting, far too tempting, but really what choice did I have? He was going to make me wait either way.

"Fine…"I pouted to show I was still angry.

"Then you have to behave all right? You need to keep out of human sight."

"What's a human?" he sighed; I could tell I was giving him a headache, but at the moment I didn't care, I was cranky for not knowing anything.

"I'll show you, it's about time you meet them decently anyway." At this I noticed we were heading back to where we recharged the past night.

An annoying noise greeted my audio receptors and I couldn't help but flinch and hide behind Bumblebee's head as the little creature from the night before came running over to us, Mojo was his name right?

"Hey there little fella, you're a bit far away from your owners aren't you?" Just as Bumblebee asked this, two taller creatures came into view, panting from the effort of running; I noticed they were a bit different from each other, though I could see some similarities to our kind so I could tell one was mech and the other a femme….probably…

"Bee!" one of them said running over to him with full confidence, like he knew him all his life.

"Sam, why is Mojo over at this area, you know Ironhide will blow a gasket if he gets anywhere near the construction site…." Bee asked kneeling down to be at their eye level…well sort of… I peeked from behind his head to have a better look at the humans they were…interesting.

"Sorry, he started running off for no reason, I think he knew you were coming" he said rubbing the back of his head apologetically; well they certainly had cybertronian like reactions…or at least close to it. But I wasn't getting anything they were saying.

"What's he saying?" I asked with a frown trying to comprehend the language, my own was already hard enough to learn. He turned his head a little so that he could see me from the corner of his optic.

"Right I forgot…you don't know English yet, I can give you some files on it if you want, and you'll need it if you're going to stay with us on this planet. Sam was just explaining why his dog ran off." I nodded at him, I should get as much information as possible, especially now, mother always said that while I was young my processor would adapt with more ease to new information and so my learning at this stage was crucial. I noticed the two humans were smiling over at me, the girl saying something in cooing noises. I raised an optic ridge at her then looked at the boy who simply grinned like a fool, and then back at my caretaker. "she says your cute" he said simply, though I knew she was saying that in a more detailed manner.

He stood back up and I was glad to be out of reach from those creatures, they looked weird. They spoke for a while in that strange language, I merely ignored it, my attention had been drawn by another organic I had not seen yet, I had heard its kind first thing that morning, but I couldn't actually spot any, now at this height I could clearly see it, if I could compare it to anything, I would compare it to a very small jet, only made with different materials and a bit rounder. I crawled to the very edge of Bumblebee's shoulder to get a better look at it.

It made an odd chirping noise and then seeing that I was approaching it, flew off into the sky, flapping its wings rather than initiating any kind of jet thrusters.

"What do you think your doing?" Bumblebee's voice interrupted my awe, I glanced back at him and shrugged crawling back to get a good hold on his neck so as not to fall.  
"We're leaving to get some goods for them in town, you can come and promise to behave…."my excitement piked as I watched his hesitation with glee, I could really see more of this world already?! "or….you can stay here with Ratchet and Ironhide if you don't." while my excitement completely sunk, his grin grew wider, he already knew how to negotiate with me.

"I promise"

"Good" he said picking me up and placing me on the ground so that he could transform, I had been curious before to see his alt form, but it was…unusual, was this a way for him to camouflage in this planet? It certainly was an out of the ordinary alt form. The doors opened and I took the hint to step into the back seat, it was easier to hide there anyway, two of the humans came inside and sat in the front, the male pretending to drive Bumblebee along the road. I cautiously observed from the window, ducking when my caretaker told me a car was going to pass by. It was an interesting world, certainly many things to see.

It didn't last for long though, soon we were in a more populated area and I had to remain hidden sneaking into the trunk as ordered. Honestly I was getting a bit tired of doing everything as I was told, but he did threaten to leave me with the devil with the cannons and the grumpy bucket of rust (aka Ironhide and Ratchet).

Both humans stepped out once he stopped and as soon as they left he locked the doors and said it was safe for me to come out.

Ok, to say I was amazed was an understatement; the city caught me totally off guard, nothing at all from the footages I'd seen from cybertron, and definitely nothing like a ship. There was so much colour, so many sounds, so many lights, so many ….

"humans!" I squeaked shrinking back into my seat. I heard the engine rumble to what I knew was a suppressed chuckle.

"Its all right, they won't come near, unless they try to highjack me again." I raised an optic ridge at his dashboard in question but he didn't seem to want to answer me so I let it go. " So, you want to have a go at those files?" he asked, the glove box opening with a pop to show where I could link in and receive them, I eagerly nodded and hopped to the passenger seat in the front. I wanted to know more about this planet, and one of the best ways to do so was by learning their language.

After half an hour transmitting files he said I had had enough and asked me a few questions in English, at first I had a hard time both because it was still fresh in my memory files and because I felt drowsy after so much transmission. He let me go after a while and I didn't even realise when I slipped into recharge.

I was brought back to the real world by what to me, seemed a sudden silence, I turned my optics online and looked around the inside of Bumblebee. Through the windows I could see the forest again, so we probably left hours ago judging by the lightning of the sky.

"oh good, your awake, we came back a while ago but we didn't want to wake up, how are you feeling?" Bumblebee asked in a bit of a drowsy tone, as if he had been in recharge himself.

"I'm okay…when did I get in the back seat?" I asked rubbing my optics to get them a bit more clean.

"Mikaela didn't want to wake you up so she picked you up and put you in the back, you didn't notice a thing did you?" he asked with an amused tone.

"Not at all…I like recharging…" he chuckled and started his engine.

"Come on, Ratchet wants to see you."

"Why?!" I asked suddenly feeling wide awake

"He just wants to do a check up on you." Something in his tone told me that wasn't just it, but I knew he wouldn't tell me even if I begged, so I stared straight ahead as we headed back to the in construction base.

* * *

hope you liked it, leave a comment please! and I'd aprecciate opinions since I really dont know where this is going myself.


	4. missing someone

Sorry this came out a little late, I've been busy with work and dealing with having my own house for the first time, but its finally here!yayyy!

I would like to thank a lot though to Shinigami-Sama1 for the most constructive and logical review I've gotten to this day (referring to many situations and not just the fanfic) just…wow…you know? Just wow! Thanks, so I'll answer a few of your points:

_For example try a bit more detailing to the surrounding, and some more facial expressions on the mech._ **True, I do need this and I'm still working on it, but I hope in this chapter it got a bit better, I'm not especially good in this aspect and I'm still in training.**  
_Also you could try to make some sort of record of the happenings cause from the second chapter we got that she was with her mother then in this last one that she was with Jetfire._

**I actually wanted this this way, because it's a sparkling's view of things, even if she is a mechanical being its like a child, not everything seems in its right place all the time, however it will be clarified in time.**

_What happened to the other sparklings and younglings might be a good go,_**definetly, but you'll have to wait for that :D**

_Also if this is after the movie then, Thundercraker has not arrived yet. Blackout was annihilated in Mission City and Scorpknot was left without it's partner and in Qutar Desert Base, no way for him to get to outer space if you catch my drift._ **A possible theory for this is presented in this chapter, and there are many others still but again this is something that will be answered for sure with time.**  
_You could also try for Sam's parents and Will and his wife trying to give Bumblebee lessons on children and asking what type of fule is she going to need._** Right, trying to develop this one, I was planning a little special situation for this so its underway, though bee gets a few helping strings on this chapter.**  
_Also Saturn is a Gas Giant meaning there is no sure way to know if there is land at thhe bottom but you could try editing that she was located on one of Saturn's moons._** Er… to this I actually only have one answer, which is actually a question: did I say where exactly she landed? (I tried to find any phrase that might specify that but I couldn't.)**_  
What happened to Elita One?_ **Mystery :D**  
_Where did she originally come from and is Optimus Prime her co-Creator?_**Is he indeed?hmmm…**  
_How long has it been since Mission City? A few weeks give it a vauge description and then the time it took them to leave and come back to earth might be disconcerning but acceptable._**Not too long after mission city as the autobots are still building their new base and has sent their priority to space shuttles so far, as for the time it took them to get to Saturn being so small I figured that if this is an alien species that can travel through space all the way from cybertron then the distance between earth and Saturn should be actually quite small.**

Anyways thanks again, keep at it and hope you enjoy the new chapter! :D

* * *

The medical bay was just as clear as I remembered it from the last time, I might have been in a complete panic attack but my cpu memorized well enough the room, for if I ever needed to run away from it again, I would know where to run or hide.

Ratchet was already there with a smirk on his face platting that took away any possible sense of security; even Bumblebee seemed to waver upon that smirk.

" I trust there were no problems today?" he asked more to try to be polite rather than to really know the answer, he tapped the makeshift berth as an indication to set me down on it. While the med bay had been their first priority it was still in need of some serious upgrading, only one of the berths seemed decent enough, the tools, thankfully looked in pretty good shape but there weren't as many as the ones she'd seen in her ship so he was probably missing some supply.

Bumblebee set me down again with that gentleness he had started to show since our conversation with prime, I could tell that ever since then he had been extra careful with me, even when we went with the humans, he drove on a decent speed and although she wasn't certain she was sure he kept making scans while she was inside.

Speaking of scans, a short electric blue light hovered over my form passing me through and leaving a tingling sensation to which I couldn't help but giggle at, Ratchet however replaced his smirk for a very large frown and I immediately shut up.

"You haven't fed her yet have you? Her fuel tanks are nearly critical!"

"They are?" both mech and femme asked surprised. I hadn't even realised I was hungry….well I didn't feel hungry anyway…but I guess I should be, when was the last time I had some energon anyway? As I trailed in my thoughts Ratchet sighed while a very worried looking Bumblebee stared back at him expectantly.

"I suppose I should give you a bit of an introduction to that…go get some low grade from the cabinet" he grumbled pointing at the said compartment. Bumblebee hurried off while the med bot turned back to me, I instinctively shrunk back.

His expression softened upon seeing my fear and he held out a hand in front of me in a friendly manner but for as much as I tried I just couldn't help but trust a medic, I had heard stories about them and each and every one of them would make my platting stiff from fear.

"Don't worry young one, I won't hurt you." He said in a very poor attempt to make a comfortable voice, and failing miserably. "I just need to check some things out in your systems to make sure your okay and you'll be ready to go all right? Bumblebee is right there so you can be sure I won't do anything, there's no mech on cybertrion more loyal than him and you can be sure he is loyal to your safety.

Slowly but hesitantly I approached his hand, not to climb on but to show I'd comply with his plea ' well he IS trying…' I thought.

"Good… now stay still for a few seconds so I can make a full scan." I nodded as he started the said scan " How come you didn't tell anyone you were hungry?" he asked to make me a bit more comfortable about the situation.

"I didn't notice" his metallic eyebrows lifted a bit at that as if he was surprised.

"maybe your alert systems are down… I'll have to check that afterwards."

"T-that won't hurt will it?" my spark started to race inside my chest and I felt it was telling me off. Ratchet merely gave me a short glance before turning back to his incoming report on the scan and replied a short "no".

That was when Bumblebee came back with a normal sized cube of energon, and when I mean normal sized, I mean about my size since I was still very small.

"I couldn't find any smaller cubes Ratchet…I don't think she'll manage to drink from this." He said a bit hesitantly almost as if he was a bit afraid of the mech himself.

"I'll take care of that, keep an optic on her while I go get a tube" he said giving me a glare as if daring me to run away and went off.

Bumblebee watched him leave for a few seconds before turning back to me, lowering himself enough to be at eye level with me.

"You holding up with him?" he asked in an attempt to ease my fear, his smile filled me with some sense of security again; there was just something about this mech that made me trust him entirely.

Slowly nodding I crawled over just so I could be closer to him. " He said my alert systems might be down…that that might be why I didn't notice I was hungry."

"that explains why you fell into recharge like that too…you didn't seem that tired until you actually fell asleep." He said turning back to look at the door when Ratchet came back in.

"There we go now" the med bot said inserting the tube on the cube " just suck it in through this end, I got the idea from the human straws, apparently they use them for patients quite a lot when they can't drink for themselves." He said handing me to other end of the tube.

The two mechs talked with each other about what I thought should be my alert systems going down and my medical report, but to me it all sounded far too complicated still so I ignored it and concentrated on the delicious fluid coming through, I couldn't help but chirp in delight sometimes. I only realised I was being watched when I finished and let go of the tube with a broad smile.

"All right, you seem to have had your fill, come along" said ratchet motioning with a hand for us to follow him. Bumblebee quickly picked me up and went after him in hurried steps, he seemed a bit more worried now, his expression remaining serious all the way even when I called him he simply gave me a small nod, not a smile.

I was set down on a console while Ratchet tried to plug in a wire behind my audio receptor, I was uncomfortable with this as they seemed to be so as well, and something didn't seem right about this.

"How did Optimus take it?" Bumblebee asked out of the blue. Ratchet stopped what he was doing for a while as if he was considering if he should tell the young soilder.

"Took it worse than we thought, right when we got there he practically went into stasis lock and fell to the floor. Took us almost half an hour to get his aft off the ground and back into his chair."

Interested in what this conversation was leading to I pretended to be more interested in the screen so that they could be more at will at talking about the subject and maybe that way I could find out what really happened earlier that day.

"So he really didn't know?"

"No" was the short and moody reply of the medical bot who kept persistently staring at the screen.

"Then…"

"I'll be checking it out soon enough…"Ratchet interrupted giving a quick glance to me, I quickly turned my optics away pretending not to be paying attention, but he probably knew.

There was a dead pan silence until the beep from the machine told us the scan was done. "there's our problem…" he said pointing at a symbol in the long list of words. "it really is turned off…how the pit did you manage to get it that way?" he asked, though I knew it was more of a rhetoric question, I couldn't answer him anyway for I didn't know.

"Anyway I won't bother Optimus about this matter for now, He needs to get his processor back on our past rescue, as far as we know blackout had been terminated, the humans took care of disposing of the decepticon remains.

"Maybe we should have checked if he was really dead…he could have survived…that would explain how thundercracker showed up with him and how scorponok ended up there with them"

"Its an option…though highly unlikely…how would thundercracker know where we hid blackout's remains?"

Bee shrugged as if his brilliant moment of thinking had ended and he had no more ideas as to solve the unsolvable mystery.

"Can I go now?" I interrupted, I couldn't help it, I was starting to feel tired and the conversation no longer was of great interest to me, not to mention I couldn't understand most of what they were talking about, they were being careful not to say too much in front of me, that much I knew already.

They seemed to be brought back to the main subject they had come here for, Ratchet smiled widely and that made Bumblebee cower a little, apparently whenever this mech was happy it could be either really really good, or infamously bad.

"Seems like your alert systems are back up" he said unplugging the cable from behind my audio receptor and closing the entrance with incredible care.

"Your free to go for now."

"But what about-" Bumblebee started only to be cut off by the medic once more.

"I'll have to study it carefully, so you'll have to wait, and this isn't a subject _she_ should be listening to." He said pointing in my direction, the yellow bot nodded in a defeated manner and headed over to offer me his hand.

"Oh and don't forget to bring her tomorrow again." He said distractively setting the files aside. I immediately went stiff, my recent happy-to-be-free smile turning to that of fear.

"Don't worry, its just so I can take some information to build your upgrade, you should be getting into a new one soon enough." He said waving his hand dismissively.

" Really?!" I shouted cheerfully, for the first time talking so loud in front of the medic, my fear all but lost, he chuckled at my excitement tapping my helm affectionately.

"Yes really, you know you kind of remind me of Bumblebee when he was a sparkling." The said bot raised his metallic eyebrows surprised by the comparison, sure he had been overly enthusiastic…then again if one looked closer there were some similarities in the young femme's protoform and his old one, for one the antennae were extremely similar and it wasn't a common model to find among autobots, then there was the over all helm shape, but it should all look a lot different once she got the upgrade and her first paintjob, she probably wasn't one for yellow anyway.

Heading back outside the med bay Bumblebee let out a relieved sigh, glad to be out of that place.

"I'm glad that's over with…" he said to me walking down the hall.

"Where are we going now?" I asked not recognizing this path, it hadn't been there the day before.

"Ironhide concentrated his work on finishing this side today so we could sleep here, I don't know if he managed to so we're checking it out."

"So we'll be sleeping here tonight?"

"Maybe…I also wanted to check on Optimus but I'll have to leave you with Ironhide for a while for that, is that all right with you?"

"Will you take long?" I asked peering at his face searching for any trace of deception, instead he laughed heartedly and patted me on the head once more.

"Shouldn't take too long."

"Then its okay. I can handle Chromia, so I can handle him." For some reason he didn't seem too assured by this.

Once arriving in the room it was easy to assume it still wasn't ready, the walls had all been built already, but there was still the furnishing and cleaning of the place which right now looked like a downright mess, one could guess cleaning wasn't Ironhide's specialty.

"Ironhide?" Bumblebee called not seeing the dark mech anywhere, from the left side of the room where the private washracks were probably being built there was a loud clang and some mild cursing to which I didn't finish hearing for my guardian covered my audio receptors wincing at the string of crude words.

The bulky mech came out of the said room rubbing the top of his head which now bore a large dent and glared at the yellow camaro. Bee let go of my receptors and cleared his throat a little.

"Hey 'hide, just here to check on how things are going around here." He said as the said mech came over. " and to see if you could take care of buzzer for a short while, I need to check on Optimus…in case he…you know…in case he wants to know how its going." He was choosing his words carefully again, I fumed knowing it was because of me.

"I'm stuck with sparkling sitting again? Weren't you enough kid?" he said teasingly, and upon Bee's frown he just patted him roughly on the shoulders and extended a hand for me to climb onto." Doubt this place will be done by tonight though…the blasted washracks are taking megacycles to finish, no wonder wheeljack keeps blowing himself up."

"Right, I'll leave Buzzer to you for a while, I'll be back later." He said giving me an assuring glance before leaving the room.

"Bye bee" I said waving lightly trying to sound as sad as I was.

"Well that takes care of things, think you can help me with the washracks younglin'?" Ironhide asked fiddling with the cables on my neck and making me giggle, this mech knew how to treat someone my age that much was sure, maybe it was because he said he sparkling sat Bumblebee? It was funny how a mech wrecker like this could actually be so gentle when taking care of me, and I could see how much attention he was actually paying when I tried to help him with the pipes system for the washracks, over all it was a fun job to do and I enjoyed his company, because he would often tell me stories of his adventures over the years and there was always something entertaining about it, even if it was just that extra sparkle in his eyes whenever he mentioned some big chaotic explosion he'd set onto the cons.

I didn't even realise how much time had gone by until he said it was getting late and that we should get some energon. Picking me up he set off to the steel halls heading down to a makeshift rec room where there was only a single and badly made table.

While I waited for him to come back I stared up at the open ceiling and noticed the sky was getting a bit red, meaning it was nearly the end of the day.

"Has it really been that long?" I asked myself in my sparkling language. "Mother…" I felt longing for her, I wanted more than anything to be back in her arms and to feel the humming of her spark, it was the one thing no caretaker could give me, it was all the love she sent through our bond, but out here I couldn't reach that bond, I couldn't feel my mother, I wondered for a while…was she even alive?

"Missing someone up there?" came Ironhide's gruff voice interrupting my thoughts; I turned around as he set down an energon cube with the straw Ratchet had shown me earlier. I gladly took it feeling quite hungry for now.

"Yeah…my mother. I was wondering what happened to her" I confessed feeling a bit sick to my stomach every time I thought that way.

"She'll live, trust me on that one, Elita One is one of the toughest survivors we have in our faction, and with you missing I doubt she wouldn't." I chuckled a bit at his encouraging comment.

"You sound like you met mother."

"I have, I trained her." I raised my optic ridges in surprise, he just smirked triumphantly. "Bet you didn't know that now did ya?"

"No…mother tried to avoid talking about her own teachings all the time. Said violence wasn't a thing that needed to enter my processor so early. Failed miserably though thanks to Chromia." Ironhide looked full of pride once I said that, and I had a feeling it wasn't because of my mother's worries. "You think their okay then?" I asked looking down at my energon cube sadly.

"Well I wouldn't say 100% but ya…they'll live, they have been through worse. Don't you go thinkin' otherwise younglin'" he said poking me in the ribs playfully, I didn't feel like smiling though.

"What if their hurt? I mean really really hurt? It would be my fault!" Ironhide was surprised by my little outburst but I just couldn't help the pain in my spark, my whole frame was shaking in both anger and fear, anger for not being there for my mother and fear for her life.

I felt my cooling systems kick in and some escaping through my optics, I quickly tried to rub them away but they kept coming and before I knew it I was being pulled into a comfortable hug and cradled against Ironhide's protective chassis.

I was hurting so much that all I understood was a few bits of his soothing and a digit rubbing my back calmly, before long I felt myself going into recharge, continuously hearing the same words "Don't worry, everything will end up jus'fine, you'll see, they'll be back, they have to be back"

* * *

Review please, it only makes stories better.


	5. Upgrade

WARNING: long chapter, if your the type that likes smaller chapters stop between the POVS.

also sorry for being late, I've been updating more my other tf fanfic than this one unfortunatly :)

also go to my deviantaccount for fanfic illustrations (link at my profile)

* * *

Buzzer awoke when she felt herself being taken away from Ironhide's arms, but before she could even register who she was being transfered to, or what they were saying she was put against another chassis with a spark beat so strong and powerful yet, so warm that eventually she was halfway in recharge again, the only thing that kept her from doing so was a somewhat familiar deep voice ask soothingly:

"Are you awake young one?"

She nodded slightly looking up and trying to focus her optics on that face, it took a while but after a few short seconds she recognized it as Optimus's helm, she couldn't see his expression quite clearly at the moment for he kept his impassive gaze on the path he was taking.

"Good. We need to have a small conversation." His tone wasn't anything near threatening but she started feeling more awake, what did the Prime have to talk with her? She didn't really have that much more to tell…then she remembered his final reaction in their last conversation.

Out of exhaustion though she didn't make any questions and preferred to let out some purs and clicks in her sparkling language.

The path he chose was taking a while so she used that time to investigate the hand holding her, and boy was it huge, it was far bigger than her, he could very easily crush her in his grip.

Finally, after crossing the forest and heading up a bit over the mountain they were building the base into; he seemed to choose a spot and sat down letting her down on a tall boulder so that she could be relatively optic to optic.

"Am I in some kind of trouble?" she asked rubbing her tiny optics with some tiredness. He chuckled lightly, but his expression became serious right after that.

"No young one, but I have some personal questions I have to ask you, they could be of the most importance at the moment so please, be true to your word." She nodded looking a bit more self aware now.

"I need to know who sparked you" he said quite simply and bluntly. At first Buzzer didn't react, then she started to think on the matter.

"But …I already told you…I'm daughter of Elita One."

"Yes, you have told me that, but you did not tell me with whom Elita created you with."

"Oh…"she said sounding a bit saddened. "I don't know, mother never speaks of my other creator…I never insisted too much on it because it seemed to cause her a lot of pain."

"I see…" he said gazing at the night over the vast landscape.

"Why are you so interested in my creators….sir?" she asked almost forgetting to add formality to her question, mother would kill her if she didn't.

"Becouse…oh Primus how does one come by to saying this?" he asked more to himself than to Primus, he then let out some air out of his vents and stared down at the tiny sparkling, whose bright blue optics were glancing up expectantly, her tiny frame looking so fragile he was afraid his own words would crush her. "Because there is a high possibility I'm your father."

Buzzer didn't say anything; she tilted her head to the side and looked at him as if he'd grown another head.

"Are you serious sir?" she asked after a while, readjusting herself on the boulder, it was actually rather cold right now and all she wanted was to go back to sleep in a warm and safe place.

"I would not make a joke so lightly Buzzer." He said holding up a hand for her to climb onto. " Elita One was my sparkmate before we had to go different ways due to the war."

"Then how come I can't feel your spark like I feel mother's?"

"Firstly because I close that connection most of the time, something I must do to avoid another bond I had, or at least I used to have to do so, I keep doing it out of habit these days. And secondly even if we do share a bond it could be simply because Elita and I share one, and not because I may be your father, which leads us only to assume it might be that way."

"So…your not completely sure about this." She asked while he started heading back down to the base in construction.

"Ratchet is working on it at the moment."

She let out a whirr that in human terms would pretty much sound like a yawn made by a very young child. "He said I had to go there tomorrow to get ready for my upgrade…I'm glad I'm getting it far away from mother…"

"Oh? Why is that?"

"She wanted me to wear pink…I hate pink" he chuckled brushing a large digit on her helm, she felt so soothed by it that actually lost her balance and hit his palm with her chin.

"Ow…sorry …" she said sitting back up and rubbing the sore spot. "Are we going back to Bumblebee?"

"Yes, he should be waiting with the humans I believe."

"By the way, if the reason I feel your spark, even if lightly is because you have a bond with mother, then why do I feel his spark too?" she asked looking up with an innocent look.

Optimus hesitated for a while, looking around to see if anyone was close enough to hear them.

"For a years I've been avoiding that subject… I never told anyone that I could also sense Bumblebee's spark…for the moment, do not talk about it little one, not until he's ready, and avoid sharing the bond."

"O-okay…I guess…but why?"

"When the time comes I'll explain…but for that we need your mother to join us, only she can confirm my doubts." His long strides took a sudden stop, up ahead they could see the fire from the human camp, Bumblebee's bright yellow paintjob was reflecting quite a lot of it so he was easy to spot.

Once he heard Optimus arriving though he quickly got to his feet and came over.

"Optimus sir!" he said with a short salute.

"At ease Bumblebee…I simply came to hand Buzzer back to your care; I trust you are doing quite a good job as her guardian."

"I do my best sir" he said with a wide grin as the said sparkling was passed to his gentle hands. She held onto his thumb for lack a better place to hold onto and turned to look up at Optimus, she was still trying to sink in the information into her processor, but she didn't want to get her hopes too high, she had done so before back at the ship and ended up highly disappointed.

"Good night then Bumblebee" Optimus said, lowering himself to be optic level with Buzzer who stared back at him with the same deep gaze. "and you too young Buzzer" For some reason she couldn't answer him but he smiled none the less and walked off, his long strides being the only noise they could hear beside's the human's entertained chattering. At the distance, she could still see his blue optics, he turned to glance at them one last time and she felt it, warm and pure love sent through a bond to her spark, so much she actually felt stunned at first and didn't even realise Bumblebee was already taking a seat on the ground and preparing to recharge, she smiled slightly, snuggling in her spot against his chassis and sent back the same feeling she received through the bond, muttering sparkling words only she knew meaning of:

"Good night father"

Bumblebee's POV

The first thing my sensors caught was the birds singing to the bright morning, all seemed quiet and peaceful, I knew Buzzer was still sleeping against my form for I could feel her move all night long, probably trying to get into a better position in her sleep, I couldn't blame her, a berth was probably far more comfortable than this, but for now it had to do.

Slowly I sat up giving the tree behind me some rest from my weight and shifted the sparkling, trying to wake her up.

"Buzzer…" she didn't respond at first " Buzzer, come on, wake up, we have to go see Ratchet for your upgrade remember?" she groaned something and curled into a tiny ball trying to ignore me.

I got to my feet and making sure the humans were all right headed to the base still in construction, Buzzer kept moving in her sleep and trying to curl into a tinier ball.

"Hey what's wrong with you? Yesterday you were all energetic."

"m'not feelin'so gud" she mumbled crawling to my thumb in what seemed an attempt to find shelter or warmth.

"Are you sick or something?" I asked now a bit worried, it had been a cold night, and I had been so tired I didn't take too much notice of our surroundings. She mumbled a metallic whine as a response and I quickened my pace towards the medbay, it was best if Ratchet got a good look at her.

At first the medic seemed happy to see us, but as soon as I explained to him the situation his smile became a deep scowl as he took the young one from my palms.

He scanned her for a while asking her to do one thing or another having to poke her to get her out of the light recharge. In the end he let out a curse word, thankfully buzzer was back to recharge so she probably didn't hear it.

"Did you let her get any cold yesterday? Some of her coolants froze and they are having trouble getting back to normal, this could make some internal damage, namely rust." I cringed at the words, which was not something any bot would like to have.

"It must have gotten colder during the night while we recharged, plus she came a bit late from her conversation with Optimus." I explained to which the med bot sighed.

"Right now her systems are working to heat up, so you can leave her here for a while, I'll use the chance to take the measures for the new upgrade." He said picking off a thermal blanket from one of the dispensers the humans had the kindness to build for us and wrapping the sparkling in it. "How did their conversation go by the way?"

"I'm not really sure, I haven't had the chance to ask yet, but they seemed satisfied last night. So I guess it went well." The medic kept taking measures for a little while more and Bumblebee made no move to interrupt him, so far the medic hadn't noticed he was still there, so if he just kept quiet and in place he might let him stay a bit more.

His continuous study however was interrupted by a weak sounding groan, Buzzer moved in between the blankets to poke her head out of the heat that had formed inside, her expression was one that made my spark sink, she looked in pain.

"I suppose your heating systems did their job for now…" Ratchet commented looking down at the tiny sparkling and poking her arm. " How are you feeling?"

"Like I drank alloy corrosive and it went right through my main fueling lines…." She groaned closing her optic covers and frowning.

"That would be the rust…I'll have to give you a clean up in a while, why don't you stay here and rest a bit more? I'll be right back" he turned away from the whining sparkling and glared at me with the kind of glare he only gave to someone who was really in trouble. " you keep her _company_" yep, the medic was mad. He went off to his office probably to get his tools ready, sparklings had such tiny frames usually they needed special tools, and since there weren't any sparklings for so long….well lets just say they probably needed proper inspecting before being used.

Carefully I approached the small form half way dragged out of the blanket and lowered myself to be optic level with her.

"I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention" I didn't even have to think about it, saying how sorry I was was the first thing I wanted to do. She waved me off with a small hand and frowned in another direction.

"Don't worry, I should have told you" She tried to smile but the result was quite strange because it was halfway a frown and halfway a smile.

"Ratchet's been taking your measures for you next frame; you got any ideas on what you want?" I asked to try and get her processor on another line of thinking other than the pain. Her optics brightened ever so slightly and she seemed thoughtful, like she didn't even know where to begin with.

"I don't know….what made you choose yours?"she asked surprising me.

"Well…my third frame I actually asked Sideswipe for advice…it didn't turn out so well…it wasn't my type of frame, too many weapons and loud servos. Then my final frame I asked advice to his twin Sunstreaker, it turned out this frame was a lot better for me."

"That's your fourth frame?" she asked sounding surprised herself. " Wow…your younger than I thought…"

"Am I? So what do you think you're gonna choose?" I asked trying to avoid the subject of me looking old.

"I don't know…mother wanted me to wear pink" she groaned, and I couldn't refrain myself from smiling, it was an adorable expression. "But I don't want to…I like your colour but I don't think I could wear yellow all my life…too bright…hmmm…maybe orange?"

"How is orange not as bright as yellow?" I asked amused, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine then red, and don't say its bright!" at that moment Ratchet returned with a scary set of cleaning tools, Buzzer flinched at the sight but remained in her place.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you did this before." Ratchet said setting the kit on the table carefully.

"I have…I was once shot out of the ship into space by accident, we were near a cold planet so some of my body parts froze…"she explained avoiding to look at the said tools.

"really? Most of us don't get frozen this easy…but then again your still young." He added thoughtfully.

"yeah…Moonracer said I had a very sensitive frame to the cold…but very good against the heat apparently…she said that if I grew up to have fire thrusters I'd do well in a fight."

"M-Moonracer you say?" Ratchet asked stuttering a bit, but quickly recomposing himself, I knew why, everyone did, we just pretended we didn't to leave the proud mech alone.

"Yeah…she was the medical bot back in the ship" the sparkling said as the medic seemed to finally have everything ready. He turned around to face me " Now, I need you out Bumblebee, I'll call you once this is over don't worry, you can go off and help Ironhide with construction." He said pushing me out, and with that the doors closed behind me and I was left to an empty hall.

Buzzer's POV

The cleaning, surprisingly hadn't been as painful as moonracer's, Ratchet had incredible gentleness and awareness when it came to sore spots and how to move around my frame, but then again he was probably more experienced.

"Would you like to help me create your frame afterwards?" he asked out of the blue, probably trying to make a conversation.

"I can do that?" I asked doubtfully, he nodded though not taking his optics off his work. "Okay then, as long as you don't force me to wear pink." He scoffed off the chance of doing so with a smirk, he knew exactly why I didn't want it.

"There…that should do it." He closed the panel on the arm he had been working on and motioned for me to sit up. "Your temperature core is still a bit cold though so I want you to rest a bit while I adjust the sizes and forms for you to pick out." He said pushing me back into the thermal blanket.

It had been a few days, Bumblebee and I finally got our room so I didn't get sick anymore, news that the ark was coming had brightened their spirits so much they seemed to be working faster, overall I spent enough time with each of them.

I'd stay with Bumblebee most of the time of course but I helped Ironhide with construction work every time it came to plumbing, the poor bot had absolutely no processor to understand that, or I'd stay with Prime a few hours basically either conversing with him or helping him organize things, though mostly he was teaching me about our race's writing and reading, I still had a lot to learn on that area and he was just as pleased to teach me as I was of listening to him, he might not be my father, we still didn't know, but he had been my mother's sparkmate, and as far as I knew that was forever, so I wanted to know who my mother had loved so deeply to never let go.

I also stayed with Ratchet often after checkups, because he'd want me to take a look at how my upgrade was coming along, I was fascinated each time as he progressed with everything, he had an eye for detail, suggesting things that were either more logical or comfortable for me.

More freedom had been given to me once the halls were closed, they kept the doors to the outside locked though so I couldn't escape unless I was with someone. The only other rooms closed that way were the weapon's room, the shooting and training rooms and the washracks.

Today however that freedom was taken from me, not only was my upgrade nearly finished but the ark was landing that night. Some humans of high standing had come to the base so I was restricted to my quarters. Staring blankly at the door as I waited for someone to come back, the door had been locked shut and I didn't know the code, not that I'd be able to reach the panel anyway.

The door hissed open and I gleefully recognized the yellow paintjob, I was so glad to see him I jumped from the ground and ran over to his food hugging it tightly, I didn't like to be alone that many hours, it always reminded me of when Jetfire had to leave me behind.

"Wha-? Hey! I was only gone for half an hour Buzzer, don't tell me you missed me that much during that time." He said kneeling down to pick me up. Immediately I dug my head on the crook of his neck in both embarrassment and relief, it was just so good to see his happy face again. He chuckled patting my back lightly. " Come on, Ratchet wants you in the med bay, we need you looking good for when the others arrive."

I chirruped in answer, not really in the mood for a big conversation, I just wanted to enjoy his company, I was very fond of him, he was the most playful of the lot and being so young he understood me most of the time, but was also completely clueless when it came to femmes, it always gave me a good laugh.

The med bay doors hissed open and the sterile clean room came to view, Ratchet was off in the distance readying my new form, thank god because the one I was wearing was starting to get uncomfortable.

Upgrading was simple enough, our bodies grew pretty much like a human ones, or rather our main frame did, the outer frame was what actually changed and myne was looking ridiculously small for me, with the new frame however I should be around half the size of a normal human though.

I stared down in wonder at the shinning metal on the table, I must have had a fascinated expression because Ratchet chuckled at me, I had been picking out the parts but I hadn't actually seen the form yet, Ratchet made sure to keep that for the end.

"Set her down Bumblebee, this shouldn't take too long."

I felt him grab me by the scruff bar, he knew I hated it, but at the moment I was too stunned to protest.

As soon as my feet touched the cold medical berth I ran over to the armour to have a better look at it. I distinctly heard Ratchet scolding Bumblebee about something and telling him to scram, but I was too focused on the bright red shine in front of me.

"So, Buzzer, are you ready?" I turned to him with the best look of adoration I could muster.

"Thank you so much for doing this!" I squeaked, my excitement taking the better of me.

He chuckled patting my back affectionately.

"Your welcome, now lest put them on your to see how pretty you can get."

Taking off certain parts of my body to adjust the new ones felt weird at first, but as each piece was adjusted to its rightful limb I started to feel more comfortable with them moving around an arm or leg to check if the weight was appropriate and following the medic's orders to the letter, I wanted everything to be perfect.

"There we go" he said moving away to admire his work, a sincere smile was on his face, it was rare to see it but it was actually there. " Well I'll be, perfect fit, you'll make even ironhide heat his faceplates." I tried to stifle a giggle not wanting to be rude but the idea had come quite visually into my processor. "Hold on, I'm going to get a mirror for you to see" he said heading off to the other side of the med bay. Meanwhile I desperately tried to see myself in the very diffuse reflection the metal was giving off, but all I could see was a faint blur or red and black.

Ratchet came back with a hand held mirror, which was a bit bigger than me but still a good size, I watched in awe.

Sitting in the reflection was a small slightly femme looking cybertronian with red and black armour, the head had many plating that would shift back and forth along with the head movement and had a mask that slid from the sides of the head to cover with the entire face, it would pop into place making her look a bit like an earth insect, there were three brilliant antennas on each audio receptor which she could cutely shift up and down as, they were long and shinning blue with energy. The shoulders and forearms were of the same red as the head, the chest and legs being black and the waist was mostly regular cybertronian metal that permitted her to turn quite easily and swiftly. I still didn't have any sort of wheels but that was to be expected since I was underage. On her back were two proud small wings, not long enough to fly but Ratchet did say she was growing panels to insert them.

Of course that didn't mean I hadn't tried to persuade Ratchet but he down right ignored her pleas.

The mirror was taken away with an amused snort from the medic.

"Anymore time staring at yourself and I'd say your going to end up like sunstreaker."

"Who?"

"Just don't copy him..." he said with an exasperate sigh reaching out to pick me up.

The exit doors hissed open and we were met with three pairs of optics, I blinked staring back at them wondering why they were here.

"Primus Ratchet…" Ironhide said breaking our silence, his optics were widened and fixed on me. "You outdid yourself this time…" The medic smirked petting my head protectively.

"It seemed appropriate." He said as they came closer " Besides little Buzzer here made many of the choices herself."

"You weren't kidding about the red" Bumblebee said as I was passed onto his hand, he looked completely fascinated with me.

But the reaction I wanted to see the most was Optimus's, I was disappointed though as his face was unreadable. Most of the time I couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking, but maybe that was his training as an autobot leader, he couldn't show too much nor get too attached to bots, yet in a way he did. This was just one of those times I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking, and I was just disappointed at seeing he wasn't reacting at all. I turned away quickly not wanting to show my disappointment, though Bumblebee probably saw it, he just didn't say anything.

"Bumblebee, she still needs a wash before the ark comes, some of those parts were just lying around while I was building the rest and her inner structure needs some cleaning, we'll be waiting for you at the meeting point." Ratchet said hitting ironhide on the head to bring him out of his stupor. Optmius followed those two along the halls. I stared back at them, hoping that on a ridiculous possibility he'd turn around and say something, anything, but he didn't.

I kept quiet along the way, Bumblebee didn't interfere, he knew something was up, he was just waiting for me to talk about it.

"You go on ahead "he said putting me down on the ground." I'll meet you in a while. I think we're out of washing solvent…" he hurried off leaving me alone in the big room.

The big darkening cold room, I stared around holding the air in my systems, this felt somewhat familiar and unpleasant at the same time. It felt like the many times my mother had to leave me by myself either because of her duties or because we were under attack. She would have to leave me in our room by myself and set a guard at the door. Often I'd hear the shooting from the distant battles on the other side of the ship.

But most of all I heard the silence of the room, and this was that very same silence.

Slowly I went to the wash racks, my footsteps echoing slightly, I turned on the water and stepped in, sitting on the ground and hugging my knees, thinking.

That sinking feeling penetrated my spark with each step, I felt fresh energon tears flow with the hot water steaming off my armour and just sat there alone.

Bumblebee's POV

I was searching for some solvent in the small storage where the humans put the supplies they got for us, it wasn't always that much, but it was enough for now. Made me wonder sometimes how in the pit we were going to hold it with the entire ark coming.

Just when I found what I was looking for a felt a sharp tug in my spark, almost like a silent scream, for a while I nearly lost my balance and let the solvent fall to the floor, thankfully it didn't break.

Somehow I knew. I picked up the solvent once more and dashed back into my quarters, I heard the water on and that's where I headed to first, the sight I saw was a very tiny red sparkling sitting on the corner of the washrack hugging her knees and in a feet of silent cries. I put down the bottle and sat down in front of her, the hot water falling over mot of my form so that no more of it was falling over her. She tried to rub her optics in a vain attempt to hide the tears.

"Buzzer…" I tried to reach for her but she moved away. " Buzzer what's wrong?"

"Nothin'swrong" she said with her head still tucked behind her legs, her little antennas were fallen all the way back in a depressive sign.

Her tiny wings were also fallen backwards much like he did when he was young and scared.

"C'mon…it's me. You don't have to lie to me." She sniffled lifting up her head, I went over with a finger and brushed away the energon from her cheeks. "You can tell me anything." She sniffled a few times, looking away as if considering her choice.

"I miss my mother…" she said in a tiny voice, attempting not to break down.

I knew that wasn't all but I went along with it, maybe she'd tell me the rest if I went along.

"You know I'm quite envious that you feel that way."

"Huh?" she asked sounded both offended and surprised, to which I quickly tried to correct myself.

"I never knew my creators. If you miss them then you can say you met them, but you can't miss who you never met, and you spend all your life wondering about that."

"I know what you mean…I never met my other creator." She stepped into the water again, a sign that she was ready to start getting herself clean. I picked up the solvent and a cleaning tissue the humans had given us, which was luck because I was afraid to hurt her if I used my own fingers. I started with cleaning her wings.

"I sometimes wonder what he's like, and what we have in common" I tried my best not to hurt her sensitive wings but they kept twitching as she spoke. "Optimus Prime said…" she hesitated " he said…" she was choking on her own words.

"I know about it" I clarified so she could continue. She sighed of relief.

"I tried not to get too attached to the idea. I did that back at mother's ship, there weren't many mechs but I'd often accuse some in front of mother to make her admit that one of them was my other creator" she smiled bitterly at this " none ever were. I sort of gave up on that a few years ago.

"But you got attached anyway" I guessed. Her antennae lifted for a while in surprise then went all the way back again.

"Yeah…" she admitted.

"And this saddens you because? Optimus doesn't usually make these statements without being sure of things, and he _is _your mother's sparkmate…"

"Today…he didn't even say anything" she hunched a bit, almost as if she was about to hug her knees again and cry. This was what was upsetting her so badly. " He didn't even react. I think he hates me now…"

Shock and surprise were all I could feel, the way she spoke it sounded very mature, but what she spoke of was a completely different story, this was a child after all, she wanted attention, she wanted to know someone loved her, especially from the one that could be the father figure she had always been looking for and the closest thing to family since she lost her mother. She wanted Optimus's acceptance.

Getting a hold of myself I quickly turned her around so that those tiny blue optics could stare up into my defiant ones.

"Never say that again. Optimus does _not _hate you, in fact he probably loves you more than he does to any of us."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T HE SAY SO!" she screamed desperately, taking in some water from the shower by accident and coughing it out in surprise, it was a pitiful scene, even with new armour she was defenceless and her emotions were very easy to affect.

"He doesn't know what to say." She stared up, trying to find any sort of lie in me, but I kept my place. "Optimus isn't any good at saying things to sparklings, he never was." I turned her around forcefully to continue washing her back, but her head was turned as much as she could to look at me.

"Even when I was young and the ark had to take care of me, he could only talk to me as if I was one of the others, sometimes he could say a thing or two that were more natural for my age but he just…he's not used to it I guess." I finished her back and motioned for her to turn around.

"That still doesn't justify things…Ironhide is a soldier as well and even he said something!"

"Ironhide talks without thinking most of the time, Optimus prefers to keep his thoughts to himself, he doesn't mean it by harm, it's just his way." Once again I heard a small sniffle.

"I'm sure he'll come around to tell you anything later on, he probably has his processor trying to take in how beautiful you look right now." I said poking her arm playfully, finally I heard a giggle. "Now come on, lets finish washing you."

"Thanks Bee…" she said helping me out with reaching behind the antennae, her hands were better for that type of function.

"Your welcome."

* * *

there you go, don't forget to review please!


	6. Arrival

**Sorry for the delay, I've been working on other tf fanfictions :D theres a whole lot of sparkling drawings in my gallery too since I've been working on those, you can access the link to my gallery in my profile ;)enjoy**

* * *

**Bumblebee's POV**

I told Buzzer to wait outside while I finished washing myself, I was wet anyway, might as well get my armour shinning as well.

When I came out however I found her sleeping in the couch curled up into a ball, the head plating had come over her face like a mask flipping forwards much like he's own instead of sideways like most cybertronians.

She sort of looked like the earth creature called armadillo, only bright red. I tried nudging her but she wouldn't wake up.

"Buzzer? Buzzer come on, we have to go, the landing is in a few klicks!" she mumbled something in sparkling language swatting my finger away and curled into a tiny ball of spikes again. I sighed carefully picking her up and placing her on my shoulder, she was a bit bigger now so there was less space, but instinctively grabbed one of my neck platting for support and kept on with her deep recharge.

The others were already outside in the now open field, we had to clear out some of the trees so that the ark could have space to land in.

"She's asleep?" Ratchet asked as soon as I came into view, his optics were dead set on Buzzer, normally this wasn't told to sparklings but upgrades could take quite a toll on them if built wrong, Ratchet was going to keep his optics on her for the next days.

"Yeah, she was crying and tired herself out."

"Crying?" the CMO asked looking even more concerned, but I just waved him off.

"She wasn't in any sort of pain, I'll tell you later"

He seemed satisfied for the moment although grudgingly, if he had it his way he'd force everything out of the youngling but now was not the time, the ark was now visible up in the sky. The humans were waiting a bit far away from the landing zone sine it was dangerous for their more fragile bodies.

Soon the familiar machinery I had once called home was landing right in front of me, it had been a long time since I last saw it, it was a special ship for me, I grew up in it.

Once the engine was turned off the door hissed open. Buzzer moved slightly in her spot but didn't wake up, Primus knew how! The ship did make quite a lot of noise.

At the entrance stood a very familiar figure, not too tall and not too short, wing panels on his back and the strict pose he kept as soon as he spotted Optimus.

"Prowl…" Optimus said walking forward as did the other mech, they shook hands." Welcome to earth my friend."

"Thank you Optimus, it's great to finally see you again. I'm glad you made it through" More mechs were starting to appear at the door heads looking up in wonder, my spark raced, I could recognize some of them, most of them actually, it was so good to see them again!

"I trust you didn't face problems with the decepticons?" Prowl shook his head tiredly, no doubt he had spent countless cycles making sure everyone was ready for landing and was low on energy. " What of Elita's ship? Did you find anything?"

Prowl's wings lifted every so lightly, it usually meant he was successful in a mission whenever it came to situations like these.

"Actually sir, no, but we did find a survivor. We request for a separate landing spot for him though, he insisted on landing himself, he wanted to take a look at the planet before landing." Optimus nodded in understanding. Just then we heard the engine of a jet above and for a moment we were about to charge our weapons (well Ironhide did anyway) before we recognized the form up in the sky.

We had little time to run out of the area and duck for cover before the large jet transformed and landed on his feet right where we stood before, now usually this wouldn't be much of a problem, but Jetfire was the rash type of mechanism and that wasn't good for one with the same size as Optimus.

Primus for a moment I thought Buzzer fell off my shoulder, but thankfully she had woken up with the movement and quickly held onto one of my wing panels where she now hung trying to make out her surroundings.

No sooner had a managed to get my hands back on her Prowl was already shouting at Jetfire for his foolishness and calling him a mini chip sized processor.

Buzzer tried to peek out of my hands, as soon as she saw the large jet a shrill noise escaped her vocal processor.

"UNCLE JETFIREEEEE!" every mech but the jet and I covered their audios, and for a moment I though mine stopped working.

Jetfire looked in my direction with the most bewildered look I had ever seen on him, his Optics set on Buzzer who was trying to slip her way out of my hands not caring that the fall would probably crush her new armour, I held onto her scruff bar though.

"It can't be" he said with a voice processor that seemed about to fail him, he quickly approached much to the others apprehension but a subtle hand from Optimus stood in their way.

Buzzer kept trying to reach out to the large mech spouting the usual sparkling nonsense she always did when excited or nervous. Jetfire looked at me for a while and I nodded allowing him to approach the young one. He lowered himself so that he could optic to optic with the young femme.

"I can't believe you made it…I thought they got you" slowly he reached over and I let her go, she promptly jumped to the offered hands and a hugged a finger, the only part of his body that she could actually hug.

The older mech's optics dimmed a bit and he stroked her helm with surprising care, she started to purr.

"You've got a new upgrade I see…" she suddenly sat back in his hand and nodded vigorously.

"Uh huh! Ratchet helped" she said pointing at the CMO.

He briefly glanced at the said mech, but only for short kliks, it was as if he was never going to let the sparkling out of his optic range again.

"Is that so?" he asked " Your mother is going to offline you though" she looked at him with wide terrified optics. " you know how much she wanted your paintjob to be pink" all terror was lost and she just wringled her fragile nose platting.

" but I hate pink!" He chuckled slightly and looked back at Optimus for a while.

"I wonder if I could…you know…just talk to her for a while alone?"

" You will have to ask her assigned guardian, as long as it is okay with him."

Jetfire turned back to the sparkling, briefly looking at me with a smile, then back at the sparkling.

"So, you gonna tell me who has been taking such good care of you?" his fingers tickled her abdominal section and she giggled pointing at me. Jetire turned back to me and briefly winked meaning he was just playing with the young one.

"So, Bumblebee, do I have your permission to take our young femme for a while?" he asked in mock courtesy. Buzzer was looking up at me with those pleading optics, she had quickly learned the tricks to convince them to give her whatever she wanted. I sighed in defeat looking away.

"Fine…just be careful with her Jetfire!" I warned, he flashed an identical grin to Buzzer's.

"Always my young friend!" Buzzer giggled as he started waking away, she tried to look back at me as they went and waved.

"Bye bee!" she chirped happily. I waved back seeing them stop just a few meters away from us, far enough for us not to listen in.

**Buzzer's POV**

I looked up at the mech I called an uncle as he sat down on a boulder and placed me on one of his knees, I was familiar with him, he had taken care of me many times, hence why I called him an uncle. Before I had once believed he was my father, I mean, a hasty personality, a need for speed, and according to some femmes a nice piece of machinery, I thought he'd go perfectly well with my mother, but as usual I had been disappointed, still he meant a lot to me, even if he wasn't my father.

The tall and strong mech I knew was actually in a pretty much beaten state, his armour looked like it had been bended in various places and then hastily bended back into its rightful place, he had loads of scratches on his white and red paintjob and the nastier were the dents.

"You look hurt" I stated, to which he chuckled rubbing my helm behind the audio receptor where my headflaps felt most ticklish.

"I guess I do, have they been treating you right?"

"Uh huh, Bee's been a good caretaker! He even showed me the human world."

"I see…Buzzer… I need to ask…"

"I haven't felt anything" I cut him off knowing exactly what he was going to ask.

"Did you tell them about it?" shyly I looked at his palm tracing the cracks and separations carefully.

"No…" he sighed bending a bit out of tiredness, hot air came out of his back and feet as his systems were cooling down from his flight.

"You should have….what if this time it got really serious? You could have gotten hurt for primus sake!"

"I know…it just…I didn't want to remember it…" He nodded comprehensively and pat my head lightly.

"I'll have to talk to them about it ok?" I nodded in agreement.

"Its good to see you again Uncle Jetfire." I said honestly, I had missed him, and I had worried he hadn't made it.

"Aw….now ain't that just cute of you?" He pulled me up and I gladly latched onto his faceplates purring every so lightly in a form of a hug. The mech's gaze softened.

"Jetfire….?"

"Hm?"

"Is…." I hesitated " Is Optimus my father?" he pulled his face away to stare straight at my optics trying to determine what exactly I meant by my question.

"Buzzer….I think-" he didn't finish what he was going to say though, the familiar sound of a missile reached everyone's audio receptors and within seconds it hit the ground throwing everyone to the ground. I fell off Jetfire's hands with the impact and kissed the earth. When I finally regained my orientation there was shooting everywhere, shouting and loud explosions everywhere, a fire had started and I couldn't see Jetfire anywhere, I grew scared, everything seemed to confusing. There were mechs fighting mechs, I knew none of the ones near me, I didn't know who was decepticon and who was autobot. I tried to call for the ones I knew had to be around somewhere but over all the noise no one could possibly hear me.

I did the only thing I knew I should do in this situation, I ran, I ran right into the battle, if I stayed in the same place I could be an easy target, I had to find someone to help me!

I ran between feet and was tossed aside by hot air and dust from explosions, most of the fire was coming from the air but I didn't see jetfire anywhere in the skies, he was probably looking for me.

A mech suddenly fell to the ground in front of me blocking my path, I was met with brilliant blue optics that stared back at me with as much shock as I was staring him, the one who took him down came upon him and was about to shoot his helm when he reacted and viciously grabbed his arm twisting it until the lines broke and the metal grinded. The decepticon screamed in agony trying to move away from him only to have his arm ripped off, the mech then proceeded to take out his riffle and shoot at him, effectively taking him down.

He then quickly turned back to me and lifted me from the ground, his armour was mostly red and he had strong similarities to Bumblebee's model, only he was a little taller and had subtle changes in his armour, he was more of a fighting type while Bumblebee was a spy type.

"Are you okay?!" he shouted at me over the loud noises of battle trying to get far away from the crossfire.

"I lost jetfire!I couldn't find him anywhere!" I whimpered, worry was filling me in now that I knew I was remotely safe.

He nodded and touched the side of his helm, a sign that he was contacting someone. He took cover in the vegetation but the fire was spreading so this hiding place wouldn't hold for long.

"I'm to take you to the human camp, hold on"

"No!Wait!" I shouted as he moved to leave the battle field "I can't leave jetfire!" I screeched, but the mech wasn't listening, and if he wasn't listening I had to make him listen! Using his obvious inexperience with sparklings I jumped off his hand, he hadn't grabbed me by the scruff bar like the others usually did so he couldn't get a good grip on me.

Before he could grab me again I made a dash back into the battle field, making sure he was following me until an explosion sent me flying again. Primus I hit the ground so hard, I had no idea how I hadn't gone offline, fortunately none of my joints had broken or bended so I could still move, but my orientation systems were taking their sweet time to function properly. Two large black feet crashed on either side of me and I screamed, it had been by mere inches that I wasn't crushed. Over me stood a mech, not too tall, not too short, red optics glaring menacingly at his victim on the other side of the field. However he had noticed her scream and looked down. Long pointed fingers uncurled like a line of gigantic knives as he stared down at me, I knew I was doomed.

**Bumblebee's POV**

I knew something bad was going to happen as soon as we heard the first missile. Buzzer was gone, we tried in vain to look for her but she was just too small and the battle had become out of control too soon, we sent an alert to all mechs via to have a look out for the little sparkling.

Primus I knew her fear, I could feel it so clearly now, I didn't know why, but that strange connection with buzzer had been growing since day one. I fought mech after mech trying to find her.

But nothing came into view, I heard the news that someone had found jetfire and that he was out, but that the little femme wasn't with him. Primus this was supposed to be my best ability, scouting, finding things, searching, and I couldn't find her! My thoughts also were on Sam and his family, his camp wasn't too far, but they should know by now to run away once they saw the explosions.

A while after searching my com link buzzed alive.

"I found her!" It was cliffjumper, I'd recognize his voice anywhere. "I found the sparkling!" his voice fizzled, the connection was pretty bad.

"Cliffjumper, you are to take the sparkling out of the battlefield, there's a human camp not very far from here to the west side, take her to them, they'll know where to hide" Prime's voice ordered.

"Prime I…" but he didn't even let me finish.

"Bumblebee I can't let you go to her right now, we need all the servos we can get here, cliffjumper will handle it!" I growled closing my connection in consent; I didn't like this at all. Not that I didn't trust the mech but I just couldn't allow myself to entrust her to anyone.

The battlefield was chaotic; the decepticons had just come out of no where! It didn't seem their style, they usually didn't recklessly attack us without a plan and by the looks of it they didn't have any. The curious thing was that starscream was no where to be found, having megatron offline one would think the second in command would be ordering these mechs.

The ark had started to fire, someone probably had managed to get back inside and take control over its weapons. That's when my com link came back to life.

"I lost her! The fragging little thing jumped out of my hands! I can't find her anywhere!"

"WHAT?!" I ducked from an incoming missile and heard someone scream and be hit by it not too far behind me, there was no time to look though for the mech who shot it was right ahead and I had to face him.

"She just ran back to the battlefield! I could follow her for a while but then there was an explosion and I was thrown back, I can't find her anywhere!Primus I think-"

"No!" I cut him off " she is not offline! Search harder! I'll meet you as soon as I dispatch this fragger!"

"Roger that, I'll keep an optic out!But this place is really the hottest zone in the area!"

The mech I was facing was a seeker, and had a much larger build than myne, yet these were usually the easiest to take down, one slight add of weight on their back and they lost all their balance.

That was exactly what I did, managing to grab hold of the tip of his wind and bend it back pulling on it and taking him down, it was still a new recruit or he would have reacted instantly to the fall, all it took was one shot for me to finish our battle.

Suddenly an audio piercing scream ripped through the entire field, everyone had to drop to their knees and hold onto their helmets trying to keep the offensive sound away, my spark jumped, I could see in the distance, where everyone was running away from, barricade attempting to silence the little femme in his clawed hands, a look of pure hatred in his optics.

I didn't care, I transformed and crashed into every mech that got in my way, wether autobot or decepticon. I slammed right into Barricade's legs making him fall over my roof and slide onto the ground.

I saw Buzzer use that chance to slip away from his grasp but before she could actually manage to run away from him he recovered and slammed the claws over her tiny form like a cage.

"You brat!" he spat, his claws inching to crush the little one, though he wasn't doing that, he knew how valuable sparklings were, new sparklings meant new recruits, and in war numbers were a great advantage.

Transforming and turning while at it put a bit of too much effort on my joints but I had to do it, I threw myself at the decepticon, both of us rolled on the ground throwing blow after blow whenever we could, in battle we were both on the same level, I had one disadvantage though: Buzzer.

**Buzzer's POV**

My strained voice capacitor could barely produce a sound now after my scream, my processor was dizzy and still my orientation systems weren't working very well, I crawled away from the two fighting mechs, paying more attention to their hissing and banging than to anyone else around.

I had never before been in a battlefield, and I could clearly say, I was scared, I was watching kind mechs that I had gotten to know, fight, get hurt, and releasing their other side, the side they always tried so hard to hide away from me. The side my mother always said I wasn't allowed to watch, that she didn't want me to see. I now knew why.

The yellow camaro and the saleen cruiser had gotten back to their feet and were pushing back and forth against each other trying to get the upper hand in their combat. But it seemed Barricade had more strength, or Bumblebee was just trying to get him as far away from me as possible.

I was so scared I couldn't get my legs to move, heck I barely felt my own body, I was shaking, I couldn't get my optics off those two.

Bumblebee had taken a hit on the face, loosing his balance slightly, the saleen however didn't loose this chance, and he smashed against his already damaged chest throwing the mech down. His helm hit the ground right in front of me, and with horrified optics I saw the worst thing one could possibly see.

He pulled his menacing hand back and hit the yellow camaro's chest ripping off armour trying to break through. Bumblebee's screams of pain couldn't be held back, he was going to rip his spark out.

"NO!" I didn't think twice, I ran, scaled onto the shoulder I had slept on so many nights already and threw my self to the area the decepticon was about to hit, I wasn't going to let him kill my guardian.

Closing my optics I felt the shadow of the descending hand.

* * *

Dun dun dun dun ! Cliffhanger : D


	7. Infiltration

The hand never came down. There was the most terrifying crash above me and I heard the mech being thrown off several feet away from us, Bee's body jerked from the movement, he was shaking from the pain, his optics dim.

I turned to see a large form hovering over us, I couldn't quite make out who it was until he lowered himself and picked me up in large gentle blue hands. With his other arm he carefully held a gun keeping a look out for any enemy that got too close for comfort.

"All autobots, I have got the sparkling; you can now go full out" Optimus voice said out to his troops. He turned me to his chest, blocking my view from the world of war, but I could still hear, the screaming, the explosions, the violence.

"Prime!" Ratchet's voice reached my sensitive audios.

"Help Bumblebee, he's critical, Buzzer is fine for now."

I could almost see the medic nod even though I was kept away from the sight. I looked up at Prime although I could only see his chin from where I was, I felt vulnerable there, I realized how much my size was an important factor and how defenceless I was. Prime's hands shielded me but I knew he would be endangering himself this way.

I faintly heard from the background a high pitched voice of a mech yell out "Decepticons!Retreat!"

Optimus didn't say anything as he eyed someone in the sky, I snuggled my head against his chest, seeking warmth and assurance. His spark beat was different from the usual. It was stern, cold, unmoving, yet at the same time it felt like he had a great passion supporting it.

"Optimus?" I whimpered my processor scratchy from the earlier scream. He seemed to hear me however and looked down, his comforting blue optics settled on my form seeking any possible harm.

"Is Jetfire Okay? Is Bee okay?" I was worried, I hadn't seen the tall aerial anywhere and he was kind of hard to miss. Bee I'd seen his damage, and I partially felt his pain, I knew he was suffering.

"They are both fine young one. Don't you worry." He said patting my head lightly with a finger. He then lifted his other hand to reach his audio and send out a message "autobots, regroup, it doesn't seem like they'll come back." I turned around as soon as he hand was removed and scaled the one holding me. The schenery wasn't pretty, the earth was turned, mechs looked battered but most were fine, if just a little alarmed.

Ratchet was hunched over Bumblebee's form trying to fix his damaged chest, Primus I could see the glow from his spark coming from the holes of Barricade's fingers.

Optimus must have felt my sudden fear for he lowered his hand again turning me away from the sight.

It just horrible, I felt disgusted with myself, I had been the reason why everyone had held back, I was the reason some of them got hurt, primus I hope no one off lined.

Optimus POV.

This had been one of the worse battles in my lifestream, there had been only one time before when we were in such a precarious situation. That had been when Bumblebee was young, he had been one of the casualties of war. Sparklings had become so rare they were like miracles. The two factions fought to keep one if they ever encountered one.

In war, numbers made a difference, even if it meant by one. Bumblebee had been a target as soon as the deceptcions had found out his existence as a sparkling, now it was Buzzer's turn it seemed, and she was even more valuable because she was a femme. Femmes were far too rare to be ignored; however decepticons had different plans for them.

I put my hand down again to block her view as her conflicting emotions started to feel through the bond I tried to keep at bay. She was certainly feeling Bumblebee, and I could do nothing about it, the mech was no longer conscious.

" It will be all right young one" I said to her in an attempt to comfort her, but it did very little, her frame was still shaking and she started to sob, actual energon tears were coming out and I just couldn't hear her because apparently her voice processor was strained.

"Ironhide, help me take him to the med bay, I can't help him more out here!" Ratchet said and the weapon specialist lost no time, he had taken care of Bumblebee the most out of us all and would do just about anything for the youngling's well being.

"Optimus, you should take her out of here, this is no place for a sparkling" the medic quickly said before heading off with the yellow mech.

"Sir, I'll take care of things here "Prowl said from behind me, his optics trailed off towards the sparkling in my hands. His processor was probably wondering where she came from and the implications it would cause, especially the new rules, no doubt he was already making that list.

"Thank you Prowl…I appreciate it. I also need someone to go check on the humans; I'll send you the coordinates." He nodded in consent and I left for the newly constructed base. I headed for Bumblebee and Buzzer's room. I had yet to see it myself but today it was to try and put the sparkling in a less frightening environment. As I entered the lights came on illuminating the brightly coloured room, there was a berth and a couch and then there were the shelves, they held many objects, most of them human but some of them looked like natural organic objects like acorns or leaves. Buzzer quieted down to low whimpers when we entered, recognizing the room, her spark was a little more at ease now but she was still scared.

I sat down on the couch with a sigh, letting my body relax for the first time since the battle.

We didn't say anything, we only relinquished on the comforting silence, it was calm and serene, unlike the roar of war we just witnessed.

The young sparkling sniffled against my chest, she was tired, but wouldn't go to recharge so soon.

"I'm scared" the tiny voice almost broke my spark, it wavered.

"Don't be, your with us" I said stroking her red and black helm affectingly.

"But what if they come back?"

"I'll protect you." For a moment I felt her love, it was a tiny fraction coming out between all of her fear but it was there. "All the autobots will." If anything her emotion only seemed to grow stronger and I sent a bit of my love back, she calmed visibly.

"What do they want with us? Why do they hurt us?" The words carried so much innocence in her young voice I was afraid to even answer her.

"Sometimes I don't know myself." I admitted " I suppose many have different reasons, but…the deceptcions have different ideals from us, that is why we are at war."

She nodded in understanding, I was trying to keep it as simple as possible but how did you do that with a war that was eons old? "They believe only the strong should rule, and have little to no respect for others. We autobots however believe that freedom is a right for all sentient beings, and that we should protect those who can not protect themselves." She nodded once more rubbing her tiny face onto my chest her optics slightly dim.

"I'm glad I'm with you then" she said before falling into recharge. I could only smile, caressing her headflaps ever so lightly. It had been long since I was feeling so peaceful, especially after coming out of a battle, but just seeing her tiny smile, and hearing her small spark was enough to make me release a bit more of my weight into the couch and head into recharge myself.

Buzzer's POV

I onlined again, back in the room and still against Prime's chest, I felt a bit tired still but that was just me being lazy I knew. I checked my internal chronometer and realized it was noon, I let out a small groan stretching in my upgrade then climbed out of Prime's hands and down his legs to reach the ground.

I looked up a second time to make sure Optimus was still sleeping, after confirming so I ran to the door and left.

Surprisingly the halls weren't filled with the new mechs, I actually didn't find any on my way to the med bay, and to my great terror, no one was in the said med bay either. Not even Ratchet. I searched desperately for him but even when I called there was no one.

Fear gripped my spark. Maybe the deceptcions came back and took them away? Maybe they were….no….they couldn't be!

I ran out towards the exit of the base, the place was still marked from yesterday's battle but I didn't seen anyone. The ark lay innocently on its landing spot, landing bridges closed tightly shut.

I approached it but saw no one and there was just no way for me to get in! …I couldn't…but…

Looking around once more, making sure there was no one I could ask help to I ran up to one of the air cleansing vents and worked my way with it. After fifteen minutes of fiddling with the screws and pulling the bars I managed to get it open and crawled in. It was big enough for me, and probably someone a bit taller but certainly not for a mech of femme of youngling or adult age. Unless of course they were mini bots.

The air was thick with dust and others things I did not want to know the name of as I crawled further in. I heard chatter. Quickly I crawled in its direction and found an opening, it was on a ceiling and down in the room I could see various tables spread out and a few mechs drinking energon.

"I'm telling you, this smells for trouble" a red black and white mech said to another with similar build and a bright golden paintjob. The said mech snorted looking away.

"Side's you always say that!" he sounded annoyed but the other took no offense in his tone and smiled widely.

"And aren't I always right?" the golden one sighed face palming.

"Primus knows you are…you sparkling corruptor" he snorted seeming a bit amused now. "You did that with Bumblebee, isn't he enough?"

"Oh but this is completely different! This is a femme we're talking about Sunny! How can I pass the chance?!"

I realised with some curiosity that they were referring to me.

"Oh Primus don't tell me your planning on influencing this one too!" a green mech wailed. He had his chin resting on the table and his hands covering his head like he had a processor ache.

"I have no idea what your talking about Hound" Sides said looking away trying to seem innocent.

The conversation then went on to other things and I soon moved away, determined to find the ship's medbay.

If there was something I have been thought about ships was that the medbay was usually at the center and had an almost direct hall to the escape pods in case they needed to evacuate the wounded. The ark however was the hugest ship I had ever seen! Well…It was also the second one I had ever seen. But still I heard stories about this place, and honestly the air vents were a complete maze.

I crawled around for about half an hour seeing mechs in various halls and once or twice listening in to conversations but nothing interesting or informative ever came up.

As I turned around a corner though someone was opening the vent up ahead. I froze in my spot listening.

"And your certain you saw her crawl into the vents?" a calm and collect voice asked, he sounded a bit unemotional, though not completely.

"Absolutly Prowl, I didn't get to her in time though so I think she is still wondering around." Another voice said, this one sounding far too educated.

"I told you we should have put alarm systems in them!" another more panicked one said, to which the stern voice sighed out of patience.

"Red Alert we've discussed this before, any alarm systems would continuously be triggered off by all the dust and garbage that piles up inside them. It would be out of control warnings every hour." He said. I then saw a pair of hands settle on the rim of the exit and a black and white head with a red emblem poked in. Our optics crossed for a brief second, his widening in surprise.

Quickly I ran backwards trying to run away, I did not want to be caught just yet, not until I got to the med bay!

"She's in here! She's headed for the storage rooms!" I heard him say and once she heard their hurried steps she moved forwards again, if they were headed that direction then I would quietly carry on, they would never suspect me going back.

Quietly I approached the forgotten exit, I was a bit weary but it was the only way to head on. Very slowly I peeked my head out only to feel a tight grip on my scruff bar and be pulled out of there. The mech who had seen me now had a good hold onto me. I tried to kick him, shouting every sparkling and non sparkling curse I knew. He stood rigid, only raising an optic ridge at my efforts and waited until I tired myself.

"Done now?" there was a small tinge of amusement in his voice, I just growled at him and didn't answer. "I thought so. You're a sneaky little one aren't you?" I glared at his optics.

"I came to see Ratchet!" surprisingly he chuckled, it was small and gently but it was there.

"And demanding. Does Optimus know you're here?" I felt a bit of guilt and embarrassment so I looked away.

"No…"

"He must be worried then. I'll contact him and tell him you're safe."

"No! He was recharging! I didn't want to wake him up!" He studied me for a second before nodding.

"Very well, I'll take you to Ratchet then, that voice processor sounds like it could use some work." He carefully placed me on his shoulder and I noticed he had doorwings like Bumblebee, only his read "Police" and had a message engraved in one of them saying "to protect and serve". Overall this mech was black and white and had a good height. He didn't seem too rough nor too weak, but more like the calm and collected one, the calculating.

"I'm Buzzer" I said trying to sound as friendly as possible, this mech didn't seem like the type to have many friends. His optics drifted in my direction for a moment but he kept on waking.

"Prowl" he said and then turned back to his path.

Normal POV

The med bay doors hissed open and the first thing that was heard was Ratchet yelling at some poor mech who darted out of the room as if the pit was after him.

The furious medic turned to Prowl and was about to rant at him when he saw the tiny femme on his shoulder. She waved lightly at him with a small smile and immediately he relaxed and his expression softened.

"Buzzer." He approached the two as the tactician handed her of to his hands.

"I believe she is in need of vocalizer repairs Ratchet." Prowl said "We found her sneaking around the air vents looking for you." The medic seemed surprised and stared down at the young femme In his hands.

"Primus you hang around Bumblebee too much…we haven't had that problem in centuries! Your air filter must be a mess." Her head snapped up at the mention of her guardian.

"How is he?" Ratchet smiled at the young one's concern, he'd noticed how the two had gotten so close, if he knew any better he'd say they were like brothers.

"He'll be just fine, as soon as he wakes up he is free to go back to his duties." He started scanning her and often asked for her to lift her head or shift armour plating so he could fix her vocalizer.

Her optics kept darting to the yellow figure at the back of the room laying on a recharge berth, only looking away when Ratchet asked her.

A groan reached their audios as the mech finally started to move.

"Primus…what hit me…?" He asked as he sat up.

"BEE!!!" she screamed in all but happiness, but soon followed with a series of hacking noises and coughing, to which Ratchet growled.

"Don't talk while I'm fixing you! Your going to damage it all over again!"

She was happy though, seeing her guardian up again was worth ruining her vocalizer a second time.

"What happened?" He asked almost jumping off the berth to join the two.

"Oh nothing, I didn't get a chance to fix her yesterday and she sneaked into the ark's venting system a few kliks ago, so I used the chance, I believe she was rather worried for you." Ratchet said in mild amusement.

"The vents?" the medic nodded.

"But that was my domain!" he wailed in mock disappointment making the young one giggle and upsetting the mech even more.

"Slag it hold still!" he berated her trying to get a good hold on her helm.

After a few minutes of fixing her armour and vocalizer plus a filter clean up she was ready to go and all to eager to do so.

"I suggest you introduce her to the rest of the crew, there are already too many rumours about her circling around.

The scout nodded, putting the red femme on his shoulder and all but sprinted out in excitement, all the while having Buzzer cheer him on.

* * *

Ah I finished another one o.o

I'm not sure what you people think of this story or what you want it to be like, so I would appreciate some opinions on that. Thanks.


End file.
